Trusting in You
by Champion2
Summary: In the stillness of the room Dallas pulled the trigger. A horrible gunshot rang out and I thanked God for the booming for the music out of the room. Troy's lifeless body fell to the floor and his blood spilled from his head. Jimmy sat down with a satisfied smile on his face. He turned his evil eyes on me. I sighed. "What do you want me to do?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

"Why don't you just leave?! I don't care for you, and for a matter of fact no one does. As for your mom, she's dead get over it and jump into the real world where life is not and never will be fair. People, even if they're your own blood, are not entitled to love you and unfortunately we don't get what we want or deserve. And you deserve nothing!" my dad shouted at me.

"Well I know for sure that my own blood doesn't love me, seeing that I have a drunken stoner as a father. A selfish bastard who cares more about his whores and everything else besides his own daughter!" I practically screamed back.

His face turned red from anger, and he looked at me with very evident hate. For a moment I stupidly thought that he would go back to lazily sitting on the couch and getting drunk, while I go to my room crying and feeling tremendously alone. That's what usually happens after our fights.

But that was obviously not the case. Instead he balled up his fist and punched me hard in the face. The impact sent me to the floor as I cried out in pain and covered my left eye. I could feel a bruise forming under my fingertips. My eye ached horribly, and I stared at my dad as he towered over me.

"Get out," he growled.

I made no move to leave. I was still in a state of shock. He suddenly grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me up. I knew his hand would leave a mark.

"Get out before I send you to your mom!" he snapped dragging me to the door. He whipped the door open and threw me out. I landed on my side and I groaned in pain.

I stood up and rubbed my arm. Yeah, there was a bruise and it hurt badly. I looked up at my dad, who started pelting me with empty beer cans. I started to run.

"Leave," I heard him shout from far behind me. I ran faster. "And never come back!"

I walked down the empty street shivering and at loss of what to do. Now I really had no home. Now I was tremendously alone, out in the world where life isn't fair.

I kept my steps forward; there was no reason to turn. I felt so vulnerable out here and at this moment I wished somebody would just come and take me away. There was nowhere else for me to go, a stranger seemed appealing.

Soon I reached a tiny plaza where a large building was in the center, surrounded by a surplus of people. It was a club, the club my father usually went to. I walked towards it, not thinking twice about what would happen if I got inside.

I slithered into the crowd and easily made my way through. And out of sheer luck, I made it inside.

The music was loud and the place was packed. I felt the vibrations run through me and I almost felt calm. Not entirely, but a little. I sat at the bar and waited, either for my life to waste away or for the bartender. I didn't know. But after a while the guy turned to me.

"What'll it be?" he asked while cleaning a glass.

"Anything," I replied. "I don't care what you give me really."

"Okay." He turned and grabbed the first thing he saw. He filled it to the brim. "What happened to your eye?"

"It's none your business!" I snapped and grabbed the glass of whatever and took a long swig. The drink burned my throat, but I drank it anyway. Wait, why was I taking my anger and sadness out on a random guy? It's not his fault that this happened.

"Sorry," I told him. "It was just… a one-sided fight." I drank the rest of my drink until it was empty and asked him for some more. He filled it up again and I drank it.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" he asked.

"Aren't you a little too young to be working at a bar in a club?" I countered. When I said this I studied him. He looked about my age, maybe a year older. He had a lot of floppy blonde hair and misty hazel eyes that were analyzing me to. And for a moment I was lost in them. He had a strong jaw line and a very muscular build. He was actually very attractive. His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"It doesn't matter. But you shouldn't be drinking. You should be home right now, having your parents fix up your black eye, and your arm."

"I don't have a home," I said in a low voice. "Or parents."

"Why not?" he asked. "What happened to you?"

"You know what; I came here to get helplessly drunk, not to talk 20 questions about my useless, problematic personal life with a bartender I don't even know. I have nothing and I am nothing. That is all you need to know about me!" I shouted.

"Drinking is not going to solve anything, trust me I know. As much as you want it to, it won't. When you wake up your problems are still gonna be there. It may feel like it may ease the pain, maybe it does but it's only temporary. Reality, for a reason unknown, is not fair, so whatever is going on you need to fix," he said.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? I know reality isn't fair. Nothing is. I don't know how I can fix my problem!" the tears started running in streams and I didn't stop them. Why was the pointing of trying? I don't even know this guy but he gets to see how weak I am. He was right.

I stood up and wiped my eyes, ready to go to nowhere. "Why does my life have to be shit?" I whispered, but loud enough that he could hear. I realized that I'd forgotten where I was. The music was still loud, people were still dancing and no one seemed to notice our little squabble. I was still alone.

Before I could move, the bartender grabbed my wrist. His hand was warm and strong and his green eyes were burning with sympathy. I didn't want him to pity me.

"Listen," he began slowly with a soft smile on his face, "I get out in ten. Maybe when I'm off we can both get helplessly drunk while you tell me how shitty your life is. Then later we can have some fun."

Despite myself I smiled. What was I getting myself into? My earlier thought came back to me. _A stranger seemed appealing._

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a Chapter 2 guys. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2**

His name was Austin. I think. After my fifth glass of whatever I was drinking, I couldn't really concentrate. I started to feel dizzy and my head was spinning but I held on to my sanity. I guess I didn't have a good grip.

Whatever that drink was, I loved it. I kept asking for more. It made me alive and forgetful. I wanted to forget.

"Uh…Ally," Austin said, his grin from my previous joke fading. "I think you should slow down." I put my glass down and shook my head.

"No! If anything," I slurred. "I think we should speed things up."

I stood up, almost falling, and knocked my chair over. I laughed stupidly and held out my hand. I swayed a little as I stood.

"Wanna dance?"

Austin stared at me for a minute, and then got to his feet. He walked over to me, picked up my fallen chair, than sat me in it. I frowned.

"When I come back, okay Ally? Stay here, I have to talk to my boss," he said, then he disappeared into the crowd.

I sat there, completely lost. I grabbed my drink and drained the rest of it. I looked across the table at Austin's drink, which he only took a sip of, and took it. What happened to getting helplessly drunk together? I shrugged my shoulders and brought the drink to my lips.

But before I could drink it, it was snatched out of my hand and replaced by a new one. What, another drink? That's a great idea! I drank the whole thing without stopping, some of the cold beverage spilling down my front. It tasted different, almost sour but I ignored it. In the corner of my fuzzy vision, I watched a tall random guy put something in the full glass that was Austin's. I slammed the empty drink on the table and watched the man stuff the vial in his pocket. I laughed. Idiot.

"Hey you!" he said lazily. His glazed eyes searched me up and down. All I was wearing was a tight black t-shirt and shorts. I giggled.

"Hey you!" I replied smiling.

"What is a sexy girl like you doing, sitting here alone?" his glazed eyes were dark and staring at me with such intent that I started to feel self-conscious. I shrugged.

"Just waiting, I guess," I said.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer. Let's go dance," he said but I barely heard him. I was focused on keeping my suddenly droopy eyes open and stopping the world from spinning. I was pulled roughly out of my seat. He did say something about dancing, right? I wanted to dance. Didn't I?

He led me to the full dance floor and started to dance to some random song. I danced close to him, doing the best moves I could. His hands dragged down to my hips and his chin rested on the side of my head as the song slowed after a while. He pulled me closer to him, my back pressed against him. So close I could tell he was aroused. I smirked. Wow, did I do that?

I heard him mumble something in my ear and his grip on my hips tightened. I could smell the alcohol in his breath and I started to feel dizzy again. He pulled me through the crowd, his hands moving from my hips to my butt as he gave me a hard push. I resisted. He grabbed my arm and pulled me harshly.

Suddenly I was pulled out of his grasp, and pushed into the crowd. I was stunned. I looked to see the guy on the floor and someone shouting at him. I drunkenly laughed as blood started to run from his nose. It looked hilarious.

My hero turned to me. It was Austin. He said something to me and grabbed my hand. I stumbled behind him as he led me away from the scene he had caused. When we passed our table I grabbed my drink and lifted it in the air.

"Here's to you, you filthy bastard!"

…

He pulled me out the back door of the club and shut it behind him. I took a sip of the drink. It was sour and fizzy, but I still drank it. I turned to Austin who was already looking at me like I was crazy. I drank some more.

"Ally, you're drunk off your ass," he said.

"No I am not," I said proudly. "I didn't fall yet."

"Are you sure? Besides, I told you to stay where you were, why didn't you listen?" he asked. I could tell he didn't believe me and that he was angry. Was I sure? I didn't know so I didn't answer him. I just took another swig of my drink. But Austin took it and smashed it on the ground.

"What the hell?!" I said angrily.

"He probably put something in that drink. He was going to do things to you if I didn't come there to help," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked not wanting to mention that he did put something in it that drink. At least, I think he did.

"Are you stupid?" he said running his hands his hair in frustration. "Ally look, for some odd reason I am trying to help you. A girl I don't even know. So just please listen to me. You are drunk and you don't know what you're doing. Just… listen."

"No," I said folding my arms over my chest and sitting on a crate against the wall. "I barely know you. You could be a rapist for all I know."

"But I'm not," he said as though it was obvious.

"No. No. No. No."

"Fine," he said. And before I knew it he came over to me and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I pounded his back as he walked to a car I never realized was there.

"Rape!" I shouted, but I knew no one could hear me.

He opened the passenger door and gently put me in the seat. He locked the door and went to the drivers' side. When he got in he put on his seat belt and started the car. He backed out onto the street and drove away.

"You're welcome," he said after a while, breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I technically saved your life, can I at least get a 'thank you?'" he asked.

"I didn't need saving."

"What...! Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"So, what would have happened if I wasn't there to help your drunk ass?!" he said angrily.

"I would no longer be a virgin," I replied smoothly, but I inwardly shivered. My eyes felt droopy again and I struggled to keep them open.

"Ally, I know you're drunk, but you need to stop acting like an ungrateful bitch!" Austin snapped.

"Let me out," I demanded. How dare he call me that! I started to feel dizzy for the hundredth time. Why can't the world stop spinning?!

"No," he said slowing the car down at a red light.

"Let me out now!" I shouted.

"Or what?"

"Let me out or," I tried to think. "Or I… I'll call the police!"

"You know what I'd say? I would tell them that I was taking you home after I found you at the club drinking under age. AND that I saved you from getting forced against your will. It's not really a lie."

I sunk into my seat and folded my arms. Austin was right and he knew that the blame would be dumped on me. I couldn't tell the police or they'd probably send me home and there was no way in hell I would be going back there. In the corner of my eye I saw him grin triumphantly.

I felt sick. The world kept spinning and changing colors and I still felt dizzy. And then I knocked out, the guys' drink finally taking affect.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a Chapter 3 guys. **

**Chapter 3**

I woke up with a pounding headache and an ice pack on my eye. I shot up from the suddenly uncomfortable bed to find that the room I was in wasn't mine. My phone was on the dresser next to the bed and I was in a different change of clothes. My headache now felt unimportant.

Where was I?

I grabbed my phone and began to dial 9-1-1, when I heard the shower. I stopped and start to panic as everything I could remember from last night came back to me. My dad. Austin. The club. The guy. I felt sick again.

I put my phone and found that my clothes were folded neat and clean on the dresser. I changed into them and put my phone in my pocket. The shower stopped then and I froze. Who was in there? I tried to walk as silently as I could past the connected bathroom, but the door swung open.

It was Austin in only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was even more muscular than I thought. He was ripped with broad shoulders and strong arms. As I stared at his half naked glory, I realized he was watching me with a cocky smirk on his face. I blushed and covered my eyes.

"God dammit Austin, put some clothes on!" I said, completely flustered.

"And good morning to you to," he said and I heard him move around.

I stood there embarrassed with my eyes shut tight. What was I supposed to do when a random guy comes hot and fresh out the shower? I then realized that this was probably his room. I was in his bed…

"You can look now, I'm decent," he said taking me out of my train of filthy thoughts.

"I was… Did we… Did you… uh, I was- in your bed when I woke up!" I stammered. He just grinned.

"I didn't do anything to you that you didn't want," he said. "And may I just say: you were amazing."

I gaped at him in shock. Was he serious? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I suddenly felt really dirty.

His smile brightened as he looked at me. He started to laugh.

"I'm kidding! I didn't do anything to you. I slept on my couch."

"This is… your place?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is my apartment," he replied walking out of the room. I followed.

"So… Do you want anything to eat?" he asked walking into his kitchen.

"Um, I was actually going to leave," I answered backing up towards the door.

"As I recall, you said you have no place to go," he said.

"I don't," I said sharply. "And I obviously can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because Austin I don't know you. It's bad enough that I'm here; I don't know if you're lying to me. Whatever that guy put in my drink was slow but strong and I was knocked out. My life is downhill and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. You are just a crack in the neglected sidewalk that is my life and I need to try to move ahead. I'm sorry Austin, I know you seem like a nice guy, but you are practically a stranger. I – I just can't stay."

We stared at each other in silence for a moment. His beautiful hazel eyes almost looked like they were filled with hurt. Were they?

"Well, what're you going to do?" he began. "I mean, you have no home, no money on you, no family…"

"I know that I'm still going to go to the community college, I start next week. Maybe I'll get a job. I don't know. Don't worry about me Austin, hopefully I will find a way," and with that I gave him a curt nod, opened the door and left.

…

I walked down the street looking into stores. Maybe I could get a job and go to college but I really didn't have a plan. I stared into the window of the last store on the block to find that the blinds were drawn. All I could see was my reflection. The bruise on my eye was practically gone but I had bags under my eyes. My clothes were a bit wrinkled though there were clean. I felt disgusting. What was I going to do?

I continued walking until I came to a dark alley between two abandoned buildings on the other side of town. I really had no destination, so I sat against the wall and brought my knees up to my chest. I just stayed there, alone, and cried.

…

The sun had set already and I started wandering again, I knew that I looked a mess, with puffy red eyes and tear stains on my face but at the moment I really didn't care.

The clock on my phone said it was 8:43 p.m. I had been walking all day and I haven't made any progress with my situation. Being broke and homeless.

My pointless travel led me back to the club and it wasn't that full, it being a Monday night. I went inside and sat at the bar putting my head in my hands, so that I was looking down at my lap. What would my mom think if she knew I was here? She's probably worried as hell. I should be home with her, helping her was the dishes and dreading my father's homecoming. But I remembered for the thousandth time that I no longer have a mom. I felt fresh tears coming, so I blinked them away.

"A vodka, please," I choked out to the bartender.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" a familiar voice asked.

My head shot up and I quickly wiped my face. The voice belonged to Austin, who was once again cleaning a glass with a smug smile plastered to his handsome face.

"Come back to see me, eh? Well I can't blame you can I. Most girls do. They always want more," he said in a tone that managed to make me blush for some reason. Even in my emotionally wrecked state.

"I didn't know you worked today," I said.

"Oh yeah, I work almost every night," he replied fixing me a glass of vodka. I grabbed it and took a tiny sip. No use in getting drunk again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," I told him. "I have no place to stay. I was thinking of sneaking into my old home to grab some stuff but what if my dad's there. He'd probably kill me."

"Stay with me," Austin suggested.

"No Austin I don't want to be so dependent on you. You don't have to-"

"Ally, I want to," he said. "It seems that you're going through a pretty rough time and I want to help you. I know it's not like me to help random people. Hell, I barely help anybody. But I just… I just feel like I should help you."

It was silent for a moment, neither of us saying anything.

Should I?

_Isn't it obvious?_

I don't know. I barely know him.

_He barely knows you to but he's still willing to help._

But I need to be independent.

_You didn't seem so 'independent' when you were crying your eyes out in that alley._

Shut up!

_Ally Dawson, listen to yourself!_

What?

_You're desperate. Just let Lance help you, he's a nice guy_.

I don't know that.

_I think you do. Your problem is that you don't know how to trust people._

You know what? Fine!

_Good._

"Okay Austin. I'll stay with you, but only for a little while," I said giving up.

"Okay," he said.

"When do you get off?" I asked.

"It depends," he replied, "Why?"

"I want to go back to my old house to grab some of my things. He, being my dad, probably won't be home at this hour because it's Monday. I might need a backup, just in case."

"Sure. We can go when I'm finished."

"Thank you," I said in a low voice. Austin smiled.

"You're welcome."

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is a Chapter 4. In this one you finally get to see Austin. Albeit, only a little.**

**Chapter 4**

After some persuading, Austin finally agreed to let me drive. My phone told me that it was 10:04 p.m. Dad probably wouldn't be home now. I prayed to all gods that he wasn't. He would probably kill me. I don't know what I would do if he was there.

"Give me your phone," Austin ordered, interrupting my fearful thoughts. I looked at him for a second then turned back to the road.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just hand it over Ally," he said bluntly.

I stopped at a red light and dug in my pocket. I handed him my galaxy. He took it and started typing something.

"What are you doing Austin?"

"Giving you my number. Just in case something happens and you need someone. Me."

"Okay then. Give me your phone," I said.

"Why?"

"It seems quite obvious, doesn't it?"

"You're driving."

"The road is practically empty. Give it."

He sighed and gave it to me. I quickly put my number in and handed it back.

"Why don't you have parents? You never really answered my question at the bar," Austin said.

"Look we're here!" I exclaimed, purposely avoiding his question. I didn't want him to know what really happened right now. I never really told him about my shitty life. He didn't have to know.

I cautiously stepped out of the car, scanning my surroundings. My dads' beat-up pickup truck wasn't there. He wasn't home.

"It's clear Austin. He's not home," I told him, as he walked up behind me. "Keep watch from the inside window. I'll be quick."

"Alright," he silently replied.

I walked up to the door to find, as usual, that it was unlocked. I slowly opened the door to the very familiar living room, still littered with beer bottles, clothes, and some unrecognizable substances. The smell, even more intoxicating, and not in a good way.

Austin shut the door and crouched behind a chair by the window. I walked down the hall that led to my bedroom, checking every door to make sure they were empty. I finally came to my door and slowly opened it. My room was the same, just as I left it. But I didn't dare waste time looking. I grabbed a suit case from my closet and started to stuff everything I could reach from my dresses to my jewelry boxes.

All of a sudden, I heard the door slam. I froze. An angry shout rattled through the house from an all too familiar voice. He was home! He came back.

I panicked as shouts echoed from the living room. What if something happened to Austin? Why didn't he notify me? What would dad do if he found him?

Before I could come up with a logical answer for my questions, the shouts stopped and everything went quiet. I was horror struck, silence was never good. I heard some heavy footsteps coming in the direction of my room. I didn't know what to do. I needed to make sure that Austin was alright. That I would be alright.

Austin's POV

I can only say this: Ally's dad was scary as hell. I didn't know he was coming, he wasn't in my line of vision and he didn't have a vehicle, so I didn't see him. When I seen him burst through the door, I realized that we forgot to lock the door. Stupid!

Her dad didn't notice me at first, as he easily walked through the door. He dropped a bag on the table and took a long swig of his beer. He looked a lot like Ally, the same brown eyes and wavy brown hair. He turned and his brown eyes landed on me. They were glazed over, mixed with confusion then anger.

"Who the hell are you?! Why are you in my house you piece of shit!" he shouted.

I slowly stood up with my hands raised in defense. My mind whirled with anything that could get me out of this situation or of what I could do to protect myself.

"Get out before I snap your neck!" he yelled at me, his face turning red. I didn't move. I couldn't leave Ally with him. Who knows what he would do.

Before I knew it, he was charging at me like a bull. His fist was balled up tight and he launched it at me. But I had my own experience with bar brawls, so I ducked and punched him hard in his stomach. Then I kicked him making him fall.

He quickly scrambled off the cluttered floor and turned to me. He took two small steps and punched me in the jaw. I stumbled and he moved towards me sending more punches. I was knocked to the floor, groaning. I could feel blood in my mouth and he kicked me twice then left down the hall. He burst into Ally's room.

"Why the fuck are you here?! Didn't I tell you never to come back? You never know how to follow a simple damn rule!" I heard him shout. I stood up and grabbed a glass beer bottle. I stalked over to her bedroom.

"Dad! Please…" was the only thing I heard from Ally before she let out a heart shattering scream.

Ally's POV

I don't really know what was going on. My dad busted into my room and I was already paralyzed with fear. He was shouting at me and I started to shake uncontrollably. Then he yanked me towards him and what happened next was just a blur.

I felt an excruciating pain in my side. And after a moment the pain grew. I felt like my insides were being twisted. I screamed and fell to my carpet floor. I felt numb all over as the pain came in waves. Then as if it was far away, there was a sound of shattering glass and a thud. I felt pieces of glass flick at my face.

I slowly opened my eyes and in my watery vision I saw glass of a beer bottle everywhere and my dad on the floor knocked out, with blood rushing from his head. I let out a sharp breath that I didn't know I was holding, but that effort was enough to bring more pain. I noticed Austin, with blood on his mouth and bruises on his face, staring at me with a shocked and fearful expression on his face. His eyes shined in the dim light and I admired him. He rushed over.

"Ally, are you alright?" he asked frantically.

"I… I think I've been stabbed," I answered weakly. I winced as he ran his hand over the hilt of the knife that was protruding from my side.

"That son of a bitch stabbed you," he whispered. "You're bleeding a lot. I'm going to have to take the knife out, okay Ally. Try not to scream so loud." I shook my head. "On the count of three," he said gently moving his hand over the hilt.

"1…2…3!"

He quickly yanked the knife out and I clamped my mouth shut. I squeezed my eyes closed and felt tears escape but Austin wiped them away. I could feel more blood gushing out. Austin grabbed the towel that was on my desk chair and pressed on it.

"I have to get you out of here," Austin said, while brushing my hair back with his hand, trying to calm me. "You're going to be fine Ally. Everything will be alright."

"What about you...? What about dad...?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Don't even worry about it. Just stay awake, don't pass out." He put his arms under me and picked me up bridal style. I felt numb again and I tried to do what Austin told me to. Don't worry… Everything will be fine… Don't pass out…

We soon were outside and I was hit by cold winds. I didn't realize how hot I felt until then. Austin opened the back door of his car and laid me on the seat as gently as he could. Even the simple movement caused pain and more blood to leak. He grabbed my hand and pressed it on the towel covering my knife wound.

"I'll be right back, okay. Keep pressure on your side," he gave me a worried look then left.

I closed my eyes. I felt really light-headed now. I wanted to sleep but I couldn't. Everything felt so extreme for some reason. I tried to keep pressure on my side, which took a lot of effort on my part.

I heard the trunk slam shut, which caused me to jump and groan. Austin opened the door and jumped into the driver's seat, quickly starting the car and driving down the road.

"Ally, you still there?" Austin asked.

"Yes," I answered softly.

"Good," he sighed in relief. "I've got to get you to the hospital."

"No," I said quickly. "Don't take me there."

"Why not?"

"Just…Don't."

"Damn that Ally. You're going to the hospital whether you like it or not and we can't waste any more time. You've already lost a lot of blood," he said ending any further arguments. I closed my eyes, I felt really weak. I quickly opened my eyes again. I had to stay awake, but it was tremendously difficult. I couldn't control it. My eyes fell slack and slowly closed.

…

I woke up to the sound of continuous beeps. They were really starting to get on my nerves and I wanted them to stop. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I felt a dull ache in my side. I brought my fingers to the area to feel that it was covered in bandages. I was also in a different change of loose fitting clothes. Was it… a hospital dress? I opened my eyes.

No wander. I was in the hospital.

"Shit," I whispered. I was not supposed to be here.

And as if on cue, Austin came in with a 'get well soon' balloon and a bag of what looked like clothes. I looked to my right and realized that there were a couple of boxes of chocolates, a bear, and two balloons. Did people actually come to visit? I don't know that many humans. Austin turned to me and he smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"Hey you're awake. Finally," he said faking exasperation. I smiled in return.

"Hey," I replied, my voice hoarse. "How long was I out?"

"3 days. Which I think is pretty crazy," he laughed. "I started to think you just wanted to stay here and sleep."

"Where did all this stuff come from? Did other people come to visit?" I asked.

"No, it was just me," he answered. "I never really left. The doctor said that you lost a lot of blood and that you were lucky that the knife didn't affect any vital organs. You have some torn tissues, but it's nothing time can't heal. He said you can come back if you don't feel well. You can come home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, you're staying at my apartment, remember?"

"Yeah," I said. It was quiet for a minute until Lance spoke up.

"Well, uh… I brought some of your clothes so you can change. I, um, I'll wait in the hall." He dropped the bag on the bed; put the balloon with the rest of my stuff, than rushed out.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and removed the wires that were attached to my arm. I took off the dress and put on a pair of jeans and a sweater with some sandals. I looked at the gifts Austin bought me. He was the only person who cared about me, I thought. Wait, what did I just think?

He cares!

_Well, I thought that was pretty obvious._

What!?

_Of course Austin cares! If he didn't, he wouldn't be letting your broke ass stay with him. And he wouldn't have given a single shit if you got stabbed or killed. Seriously Ally, you are so oblivious sometimes._

I get it, but I can't stay with him forever. What am I supposed to do?

_Maybe you can stay forever._

What is that supposed to mean?

_Ally, come on-_

"Are you ready yet?" I heard Austin ask.

"Uh… Yeah, yeah I'm ready. So ready, let's go. Help me take these?" I said in a nervous rush. Why was I nervous?

"Okay," he said unsure of my awkwardness.

We silently gathered everything and headed out the door. We left the building to a beautiful Thursday morning. Thank God all that crap is over. I followed Austin to his car and we hopped in, neither of us saying anything. But I couldn't stand the silence, so I tried to start a light conversation.

"I have a Sociology class on Monday. I was wandering if you could take me?" I said lowly.

"Sure," he said simply. "When does it start?"

"8:45 a.m." I answered. He nodded, but everything went quiet again.

_Come on Ally, is that the best you can do?_

Shut up! I'm nervous.

_Why?_

I have no idea.

_I think you do._

I think you're a-

"Earth to Ally," Austin said waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked.

"Uh… What did you say? Sorry, I zoned out," I said sheepishly.

"I can see that," he replied, a smile gracing his inviting lips. Wait, what! "I said 'we are here.'"

"Okay," I said opening the car door and stepping out.

"You can stay in the guest room; I've already put your gifts and other stuff in there. I am giving you the privilege of making dinner tonight. For now this is your new home, don't be shy," he said as we walked into his apartment. Now I actually got a good look at it.

It was grand, with bright colored walls and a large connecting kitchen. He had a balcony and a wide sitting room with nice furniture. I loved everything.

"What do you want?" I asked as I ran my hand over the smooth granite counter.

"Anything you can cook," he replied walking down the hall. "I'll be in my study. Please don't burn down my kitchen!"

…


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

About 2 hours later, after multiple failed trials at making a new dish, I settled for just a simple dinner of spaghetti. Austin hadn't come out of his study all that time, so the apartment was silent. Maybe staying wouldn't be so bad.

I set the table for our first dinner and went to Austin's door. But I heard and angry voice on the other side. The door was ajar and I saw that he was on the phone facing the window that washed the room in a dim light from the street lights outside. He was shouting at whoever was on the other line and he was infuriated.

I didn't want to eavesdrop but I couldn't help but listen to what he was saying.

"What?! Are you serious?" he asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! How do you know that was me? Do you have proof…?" There was a long pause.

"I-I know, I'm sorry. Just give me more time… They have nothing to do with this… No… Fine, give me some time and it'll get done. Just leave her out of this... Yes, of course… I don't care about that shit; it's my problem to take care of… Whatever… Okay, I'll see your ass at the bar…" he hung up and I ran back into the kitchen, my mind spinning with what I just heard.

What was he talking about? Who was 'she'? Was 'she' me? Who am I staying with?!

"So, what're we eatin'?" I heard Austin ask as he walked in clapping his hands. I straightened myself up, clearing my face of any emotion. The problem was, I couldn't hold secrets.

"Uh, just spaghetti. Nothing special," I answered.

We sat at the table and began to eat. After a few minutes of an uncomfortable silence- it was uncomfortable for me- Austin spoke up.

"Damn Ally," he said with his mouth full. "This is amazing. Who taught you how to cook?"

"My mother. Before she- died," I replied.

"Oh. Well, if you don't mind me asking. How did she… you know?"

"She was actually murdered."

Austin almost choked.

"What!"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal."

"No big deal! She was killed."

"My dad never told me exactly what actually happened. I was too young to know any better. But I know that she was shot by some guy named Ronny Ramone. I think he's still in jail. I miss her a lot now, and I can't stand her not being here. Just because of some low-life gang member," I said. My eyes were burning.

"While we are on the subject of families gone wrong, what about your family?" I asked, trying to put a light swing on things.

"Let me spare you the sob story of poor little orphan Austin Moon," he said waving me off.

"Come on."

"Fine," he sighed. "I never had parents. I was practically born and raised in the Martinsburg Foster Home. That was my very unfortunate home."

Austin had a solemn look on his face and he looked down at his plate playing with his spaghetti. He almost looked like a child.

"I used to never talk to the other kids. Mainly because I was nothing like them. I would always anticipate being picked up when adults came in. but it was the other kids who were chosen. And when I was still there each day, I felt like shit. Like I was never wanted by anyone."

"There was never a time that I didn't think about my parents and why they didn't give a fuck about me. But as I got older I started to think 'if they didn't want me, why the hell should I dwell on it?'" Austin explained in a sad voice. "So when I was 15 I ran away from that hellhole and got things done, even if it was in an unorthodox way. Now here I am. A 20 year-old guy in some deep shit."

I wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but I didn't.

"I can't thank you enough," I said.

"You actually can,' he said winking. I blushed.

"You are such a pervert," I laughed. He smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth.

"Ally, I want to know about you," Austin said. "If we are going to live together, I want to know who I invited to live in my apartment."

"Same. But what do you want to know?" I replied.

"Everything."

"Well, I'm Allen Dawson, a girl with a guy's name. The name was on my dad's part because he wanted a boy. But my mom always called me Ally, so I stuck with it. I'm a 19 year old quiet and reserved person. Like you, I never really had many friends; I was always by myself pondering about the unknown features of our world. Wandering if I wanted to be on Earth," I said. I laughed shyly. "I'm not really into talking about my life but I never expected what would happen in it. And from what I've come across, I just don't think there's a point."

"A point of what?"

"I don't think there's a point of my existence. Nothing good has actually happened in my life. But I'm staying because there is more to me that I don't know and I want to find out. I want to know if something great will occur. I just don't want to leave even though I don't want to stay. Does that make sense? I don't know who I am, so I really can't tell you."

"It makes perfect sense," Austin said.

It was quiet for a moment as we finished our food. I kept my head down and used my brown hair to cover my face. But I looked up to see Austin staring intensely at me. Searching my eyes as if they held answers. But I didn't have any.

...

Austin's POV 

I stood up and grabbed my empty plate.

"The food was great Ally, really. Thank you," I said trying to avoid any awkwardness.

"No problem," Ally whispered as she stood up to.

"I'll take the dishes and then I have to head out to work. I will probably be back at around eleven," I told her. She didn't reply. She just nodded and went to her room.

I put the plates and forks in the sink and headed out the door. I got into my car, started the engine and drove down the street. I didn't want to go to the club tonight. Jimmy would be there with his other guys, and he'd probably be yelling all kinds of shit in my face and I didn't want to deal with that.

Then Ally popped in my mind. They had no right to bring into a situation that was in no way related to her. It was my problem to worry about; she didn't have to worry about anything.

Ally intrigued me. It was like there were so many sides to her, as cliché as that sounds. Her eyes were as cold as ice but here wavy hair and her smile felt welcoming, just like her plump, pink lips. She was beautiful and very attractive.

I soon drove into my usual parking space, behind the already packed club. I opened the back door and walked inside to the familiar warmth and typical smell of beer. I went to the back room and stopped at the black door that had 'private' painted on it. The place where Jimmy would be waiting for me. I put my hand on the knob and took a deep breath. Man, I didn't want to gin there but I had to. If I didn't, they would find me and who knows what kind of crap Jimmy would start.

I slowly opened the door and the deep voiced whispers stopped. I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me.

"Austin, you made it! I figure you would have," Jimmy said. I stayed where I was, leaning against the door and studying the room. Dallas, Jimmy's youngest and quiet front man, was standing in the corner of the room with his arms folded and his intense grayish brown-looking eyes burning through me. Dez, my closest friend, was sitting in an unfolded chair, looking frustrated. A couple of other people I didn't know were scattered around the room, back in whispered conversations.

"I know what would have happened if I didn't," I finally said. "This must be important."

"Do you really think I would waste my time to call _you_ if it wasn't important?" he replied coldly. "Take a seat Austin. And the rest of you shut up!"

The room went silent and I took the only empty seat left, which was next to Dez. He gave me a worried look, like he already knew what was going to happen. He probably did. I turned to Jimmy, who had his hands laced together and a concentrated look on his face.

"You know all too well what is going on Austin. You almost killed one of Ronny's men. And they are not very pleased with us. They thought we set you up to it, which is not the case," he explained.

"And who might that be?" I asked.

"Lester Dawson," he answered. "He's in Ronny Ramone's group."

"Ronny went to jail for killing his wife, yet Lester is still following him?" I asked.

"Not exactly."

"So what?"

"The funny thing about the situation is that Lester was in on it," Jimmy said. You could easily hear the laughter in his voice.

"But Lester didn't go to jail. Why exactly did they want to kill her?" I said astonished.

"That is none of your business and it is not the reason you were called here. That was 10 years ago and it has nothing to do with you," he snapped. I didn't want to mention that I had the daughter of the murderer and the murder victim living in my house and that this probably does have to do with the reason why I was here but I kept my mouth shut.

"Then get to the point! I don't want to waste my time here, when I could be doing something important," I snapped back.

But I guess I may have pushed his buttons to many times because before I knew it, he was up in my face and had a pocket knife pressed against my neck. When I felt the cold blade on my throat my breath hitched and I tensed up. Jimmy's anger was clearly written on his face, but I tried to look unfazed.

"You better watch the bullshit Austin. You've already caused problems with me and there hasn't been any solution. I could get rid of you right now and take care of things myself. But I'm in charge here and I don't want it to be my neck. I want it to be yours," he growled. He pressed the knife harder to my neck. "You are lucky that you have an important role in my neck or I wouldn't waste a second cutting your throat right this minute. Watch yourself. Just do what you are told, no questions asked, and you'll live to see other suns."

Jimmy moved away and sat down. He twirled the knife with his fingers and looked around the room. He turned to Dallas, who hadn't moved a muscle, and pointed the knife at him.

"Bring him in."

Dallas straightened up and left the room without another word. The room was quiet because no one dared to talk and end up with blood flowing from their neck. I looked to Dez, who was gripping his chair with white knuckles, and tapped his knee. He looked at me with fear in his eyes and his jaw clenched. Something bad was going to happen.

Then Dallas returned with a struggling man. The guy had tape over his mouth and a rope that tied his hands behind his back. The man had obviously been beat, seeing that he had a black eye, bruises on his faces, and a broken nose. He probably had other injuries I couldn't see. Dallas punched him in his stomach and he stopped moving. Jimmy stood up.

"This, my friends, is a traitor. Troy Anderson," he said with a cruel smile on his face. "Most of you know him, but not for long. He was associated with both Ronny and I, in an effort to take us down. And if his secrets weren't uncovered he would have succeeded. But my main man Dallas is very logical and has the eyes of a hawk, and with great skill has taken him down instead of us. Troy here, if he had agreed to the… request, would be in a better situation than this. But gladly, his many mistakes will lead him and his family to an untimely… passing."

At the mention of his family, Troy had gone wild. Jimmy then, with laughter as if this whole situation was hilarious, ripped the duct tape that covered his mouth. Troy let out a scream that made me flinch and struggled even more. Dallas, on the other hand, seemed calmed as he easily controlled the man's useless attempts of escape.

"Blow 'em!" Jimmy ordered.

Then Dallas whipped out a gun from his belt and pressed the barrel to Troy's head. He suddenly went quiet and stopped struggling. It was at that moment that I realized the tears streaming from his eyes.

In the stillness of the room Dallas pulled the trigger. A horrible gunshot rang out and I thanked God for the booming for the music out of the room.

Troy's lifeless body fell to the floor and his blood spilled from his head. Jimmy sat down with a satisfied smile on his face. He turned his evil eyes on me. I sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

…

Ally's POV

I felt guilty. I shouldn't be going through his stuff. But the curiosity was killing me from the inside and I wanted to know what he was talking about.

His room, which had a large couch, a desk with a computer and papers scattered about, wasn't that big. Hopefully one of these papers had the information I needed. I rushed in and started going through his stuff. Most of his papers looked like they were for bills or something, but none of them had any information that seemed related to whatever was going on.

I opened the drawers of his desk and shuffled through the materials inside. When I got to the last drawer, I gasped. Inside was a gun and other papers with some kind of symbol on it. Taped to the gun was a note. The handwriting was rushed but still legible.

Protect yourself Austin. Something

Is bound to happen and there will

Be blood all over our hands.

-D

D? Who was D? Why would Austin need to protect himself? And with a gun?! What was going to happen? So many questions were flowing through my brain; I couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Who the fuck was I staying with?!

...

Austin's POV

"I can't believe he's making us do this," Dez said angrily. "Why can't Dallas do this shit? He killed him."

I didn't reply. All I could think about was the conversation between me and Jimmy back at the club.

_"__What do you want me to do?"_

_ "__Good, you now understand that you have no choice but to do what I say," Jimmy said rather pleased. He was quiet for a second and I waited impatiently for him to continue._

_ "__Allen or should I say Ally Dawson."_

_My head shot up at the sound of Ally's name. Why were they bringing her into this? I had to give Ronny the money and do what I was told, Ally was nowhere in that equation._

_ "__There's a reason why she wasn't killed with her mother. A reason you can't know but we know you have her and I know you are wandering what she has to do with this. She is important, believe me, in so many ways, but I have other plans."_

_ "__Austin, Ronny needs that money and you have to get it back. I'll have someone else deal with Ally, but you have to try to get the money. The thing is, they won't get it. This is very important, that you don't blow this up in my face. If you do, we all go down. I'll contact you when everything is set and you'll get the whole plan. But now you and Dez have to take this dead fucker to Ronny's warehouse and leave him in the front," Jimmy explained. I was about to comment on this whole endeavor, but Dez spoke up._

_ "__But what'll Ronny think, when he doesn't get the money he didn't give Austin a fair amount of time and if he doesn't get the money, he'll fuck him up."_

_ "__Your ass is not involved in this Dez! Now go take him out of here before I take you out!" Jimmy shouted, pointing the knife at him threateningly. Dez stood up and walked over to the lifeless body of Troy Anderson, looking down at it with utter disgust. I stood up as well._

_ "__Wait Jimmy," I said. "I need to know what Ally has to do with all of this."_

_ "__No Austin, you really don't," he replied simply._

_ "__Will she get hurt?" I asked. I stopped myself. Why do I care so much?_

_ "__That is up to her father and how everything goes down. Do what you're told and hopefully everyone will be in a somewhat better position."_

_ "__But this is gonna be dangerous for everyone. We're going to have to be ready, why not tell us the plan now?" I said._

_ "__Austin just leave. I told you that everything is not set yet," Jimmy said exasperated._

_And just like that, the conversation is over. Everyone began to leave and Dez and I were left to deal with the body._

"What do you think?" Dez asked. I shook my head.

"What?" I replied.

"About what Jimmy said," he answered.

"Oh. I don't know, it seems kind of risky."

"Well, this whole thing is risky, if you haven't noticed."

It was quiet in the car as we drove into a more empty area. I could see a large building, with tinted windows and a barbed wire fence surrounding it. Ronny's warehouse. There wasn't a sign of life there and you could already smell the horrible smell scent of cigarette smoke. Dez parked the car a short distance away in the tall grass. We got out of the vehicle and stepped into the night.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with," I said annoyed.

Dez popped the trunk of his car open and stared at the corpse.

"What are we doing?" he whispered. I just sighed in response. Dez removed a gun from his belt and handed it to me, telling me without words to watch his back. I stood behind as he tried to take the body out of the trunk of his car.

The air was thick with the smell of death and for some reason I couldn't breathe. I helped Dez drag the body through the grass and to the front fence, all while trying to protect us. Was what Troy did really that serious? Serious enough that he and his family would have to pay the price? I almost felt bad for him, but I quickly pushed those feelings away. I couldn't feel bad about all this. This whole business will involve people losing their lives and I'm part of it. To move on in life you have to do things that you'll regret, and I have to do this. I guess that's the story of my life, yeah?

We reached the gate and we dropped the body. I gave Dez back his gun, went back to the car and grabbed a role of rope.

"Why do you have that?" Dez asked pointing the gun at the rope I was holding.

"Jimmy said that we have to tie the body to the fence. Making it visible, which I think is very idiotic," I explained dropping the rope on a dead Troy.

"What an unceremonious death."

"Are you serious?! That piece of shit," he said angrily.

"Watch it Dez," I scolded. "Don't let Jimmy hear that, or we'll be next."

...

It was about 1 a.m. when I walked into my apartment. All I wanted to do was sleep. I shut the door behind me and dropped my keys on the coffee table. All the lights were off and the T.V. was on some random channel. On the couch was Ally, who appeared to be knocked. I found myself smiling at how ridiculous she looked.

I turned off the T.V. and walked to Ally in the darkness of the room. I bent down and gently picked her up and carried her to her room bridal style. She stirred a bit in my arms as I held her but only to have her nuzzle her head against my chest.

I opened the bedroom door and walked into the room. I put her on the bed and laid her head on the pillow, pulling the comforter over her body. I pushed a stray strand of her hand behind her ear and looked at her sleeping figure. She was cute when she slept.

Why did I feel the overwhelming need to protect her? I had only just met her a couple of days ago. I already had a shit load of food on my plate, now I had to add a homeless girl to my glorious feast. Great: More for me.

I left the room and went to my study, plopping on the plush couch as soon as I got in. I thought back to what Jimmy said again. What did he mean 'they wouldn't get it'? Dez was right. I'd have my ass handed to me if Ronny didn't get what he wanted. Was there something else in the plan that I was missing?

I felt stressed out, to say the least. This whole thing was like a life or death situation and God knows I wanted life. I've gone through too much not to have it. I want a_good_ life.

I closed my eyes and let the blanket of darkness surround me, dreaming of anything better than this present time. If there was anything better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is a Chapter 6. After this part things are going to start getting serious. I'm really proud of this story, it's not like any of the other stories I've so just keep reading. Love you guys!**

**P.S. If you guys see different things that don't really fit the story (From character descriptions to names) don't pay any attention to them. This story was pre-written with different names. **

**Chapter 6**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up on the worst day of the week. Monday; my first day of college. It had been three days of choking tension, very awkwardly short conversations, and fearing for my life. Austin had worked every one of those days, leaving me to wander about everything and returning at later hours than he said. But I didn't complain, I was used to being by myself.

I got out of bed and did my usual morning routine, not wanting to be late for my first Sociology class. When I finished changing (white shorts, black combat boots, and a black camisole with a jean jacket), I opened my door, stepped into hallway and was instantly surrounded by the smell of pancakes. They smelled delicious.

Then as I was going to knock on Austin's door he came out with a pair of glasses on and a paper in his hand. It had the same symbol as the other papers in his desk. What did it stand for?

I cleared my throat to try and cover up my slight hesitation. Austin stared at me, but I avoided his eyes and looked at his clothes then back at the paper in his hand. He was already dressed.

"Good morning," Austin said.

"Good morning," I replied. "I was just coming to get you and remind you that I-"

"Have an 8:45 Sociology class," he interrupted. "I know. I didn't forget."

He smiled and took off his glasses; since when did he wear glasses. Not that I was complaining. They complimented him. His eyes were still as green as ever. Austin walked down the hall into the kitchen and I followed.

"I was going to get you too," he said. "But as you probably already know, breakfast is ready."

"I know, it smells great," I said. I looked at the stove clock. It was 8:30. "But we have to take it to-go because we have to leave. I hate being late."

I grabbed a finished pancake, grabbed Austin hand and dragged him out the door.

…

The class was boring and halfway through I began to wander why I even agreed to take it. All Mr. Rubben did was talk and correct people when they purposely said his name wrong. "It's Rue-ben," he'd say. "Not Rub-ben." I felt like an eighth grader surrounded by idiots.

But finally after, I don't know two hours, the classes ended and we were told to come back next week for 'a very important lesson.' Whatever.

I quickly gathered my things and dashed to the door. But I accidently bumped into someone who was leaving. Good one Ally. We were the only people in the hallway and I still managed to knock into someone.

The guy turned around and I was suddenly staring into brown eyes. Two intense, calculating eyes. They were so focused that I had to take a step back. He had a tight pull over jacket that clung to every muscle on his arms. He was very tall, had jet black hair, and a face that was VERY good eye candy. I felt very infatuated with him. And really flustered.

"Sorry," I whispered looking down at my boots. He bent down and picked up my book, which I never realized had slipped out of my hands.

"It's fine sweetheart," he replied. His voice was deep and alluring. "I'd rather have you bump into me than somebody else."

I laughed and he smiled, handing my book back to me.

"You take this class? How come I didn't see you?" I asked.

"I was in the back of the room. I didn't want to be noticed," he replied. He extended his left hand that was in his pocket. "Dallas."

I shook his hand. "Ally."

We began to walk down the hallway side by side in a, dare I say it, comfortable silence until we got outside and I was wrapped in warmth. The day was surprisingly nice.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Dallas asked.

I didn't notice that he had left and walked towards a Harley-Davidson motorcycle. It was parked at the corner of the large parking lot and he was half way there.

"I could give you a ride. If you're up for it," he teased.

"I'm up for it," I answered with a smile. He began walking again and I had to run to catch up. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked ahead.

"Ever been on a motorcycle before?" he asked.

"Nope," I answered popping the 'p'. "I used to never get out much."

"Well than," he responded as we finally got to his bike. "We're going out to lunch."

I smiled at how straight-forward he was, as he swung his legs over the bike, so he was straddling it. He put his helmet on and put the keys in the slot. He revved the bike's engine, flipped the shield on his helmet up and raised an eye brow at me.

"Well, aren't you gonna get on?" he said brusquely.

He patted the seat behind him and I hesitantly climbed on. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he backed of the tiny parking space. He drove down the street, faster than I was comfortable with but I just held on tighter to him. The cool winds whipped at my face and my hair and I felt alive. That's what riding on a motorcycle with a guy named Dallas can do to you.

…

I opened the door to the apartment and turned to wave goodbye to Dallas but he was already gone. I walked in, slightly disappointed, and found Austin on the couch watching T.V. I put my bag on the table and gave him a small grin but he didn't return it. He picked up the remote, turned off the T.V. and sat up.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I went to the college to pick you up," he said. "You weren't there."

"Oh," I replied. "I, uh, I was offered lunch and a ride home. No need to worry though, I'm here aren't I?"

"That's not the point," he said. "Who were you with?"

"I met a guy in my class. Dallas. And we talked and then he offered me a ride home, but then said he would take me out to get something to eat. Is that a crime now? Meeting new people."

A sign of recognition flashed across his face, than anger. He was silent for some time so I started for my room. But when I walked past him, he grabbed my wrist. The sudden contact made my skin burn and my cheeks to warm up. Why?!

"It is a crime," he said standing up. "I don't want you to talk to him anymore."

"What?!"

"Don't hang out with him," he said again.

"Austin, you can't be serious."

"I am."

"Well don't be. I can talk to whoever I want to," I said.

"Ally, listen to me; Luke is bad news, you don't know him like I do," he replied.

"I don't need to know him like you. When the fuck did you get permission to tell me what to do?" I asked angrily.

"Since you started staying with me. I'm only trying to help you. You never want people to help you" he shouted.

"I appreciated your effort but I'll tell you when I need help, okay?" I said. "Right now though, you aren't needed to make my judgment on Dallas. I'm going to talk and hang out with whoever I want Austin, whether you like it or not. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to know more people other than you."

"Fine Ally, just be careful around him," Austin said defeated. "And as long as you stay with me, you have to do what I say. Everything I say, got it?"

He pulled me so my face was just a couple inches from his. His hazel eyes were shining with mischief, but his face was serious.

"Everything I say, when I say it. Got it?" his tone was dead serious.

"Got it," I answered, my voice barely a whisper.

Austin smiled, obviously satisfied with my reaction. He let go of my wrist and the burning sensation stopped. I stared at him, my mind spinning with different scenarios in which I was given an order to do… something. And for some reason they almost seemed _appealing_.

…

**Austin's POV**

I sat down and watched as Ally walked back down the hall. It was silent and my thoughts went back to what Jimmy said that night at the club.

"I'll have someone else deal with Ally…"

And that someone just had to be Dallas.

I took out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I got to Jimmy's name. I tapped it and brought the phone to my ear. It rang twice and the familiar voice of my boss came through.

"What do you want?"

"Look Jimmy, I know this is important. The plan is going to go on and I don't know how it's going to happen, but out of all the people you could have chosen, you choose Dallas. All the fucking people you know and it still had to be Dallas," I said.

"Austin, Dallas was the perfect guy for the job. You don't need to go over everything I do. Stop worrying about this girl so much, it's pretty pathetic," Jimmy replied. "But I am very pleased that you called, I have your first task."

"And what do I have to do?" I asked.

"You are going to meet up with Ronny Ramone."

"What?!"

"Austin, don't be a bitch about it, you are just going to talk things over with him, convince him to give you more time. Negotiate with him and his goons. I'm sure you can do it."

"Fine," I answered. "But what does Ally have to do? I don't trust Dallas and I want to know what he's going to do to her, if anything."

"She is none of your business when it comes to this. Focus on the shit you have to deal with and I'll let Dallas handle what he has to with Ally, alright?!" Jimmy said angrily. "Don't be so pathetic, it just makes me want to get rid of you faster. Never forget who has the knife to your throat."

And with that statement he hung up, leaving me kind of shocked. And offended. I put my phone back in my pocket and got up from my seat on the couch. I went to the kitchen and took out the frozen pizza from the freezer, unwrapped it and put it in the oven. I sat on the stool and waited while so many different thoughts flew my head.

If I go to the meeting with Ronny, he'd probably try to kick my ass. Jimmy better have some back up. Something told me that things wouldn't go right. Making deals with a criminal isn't easy.

But the thing that bothered me the most was Ally. I stilled didn't understand why she was so important and now that she was associated with Dallas, I would have to keep an eye out. Dallas was a killer, sent out to do all of Jimmy's dirty work, and he is capable of doing a lot of things. But now he has to deal with Ally, and I didn't even know what that meant. Why did I feel so attached to her? It was starting to stress me out, just like everything else in my life.

The sound of 'ding' brought me back to reality and I realized that the pizza was finished. I took it out of the oven, covering my face from the steam that blew out, and set it on the table. I walked to Ally's room and opened the door. She was lying on her bed in really small pajamas and writing something in a notebook. Holy hell, those legs.

"Ally," I said. She jumped at the sound of her name. She turned around.

"Yes," she replied annoyed. "I was hoping for a little privacy." I rolled my eyes.

"Privacy is overrated. Food isn't. Do you want pizza?" I responded.

"Fine, just give me a second."

I nodded and shut her door, walking back down the hall. I sat at the table and waited for her.

After 5 minutes Ally walked in and sat down across from me. It was quiet as we grabbed the pre-cut pizza and began to eat, both of us trapped in our own heads, not knowing what to say. I just watched her and wondered what she was thinking as she purposely avoided my lingering gaze. Ally looked like she was having a subconscious battle with herself as a number of different emotions were flashing across her icy brown eyes.

"Hey," I began, trying to start a conversation. "I'm not working tonight. We could do something, like watch a movie."

She finally looked up at me and, to my surprise, started smiling at my suggestion.

"Sure. That would be nice."

"I don't want to brag or anything, but I have a very elaborate set of movies. A wide variety you can choose from," I said smiling in return. "They're great!"

"Well, I would like to see your set of 'elaborate movies', if they are as good as you say."

The smiles stayed for a moment, but the conversation ended as we continued to devour the pizza. I looked to Ally again, who at this point took on a more serious expression. I quirked an eyebrow as she looked at me and put her food down on the plate.

"Austin, I know I've thanked you a thousand times. You giving me a place to stay and saving my life, when you barely know me as Ally Dawson, but just a random girl at the bar." She looked at her fiddling hands and took a deep breath. "From the short time we've known each other a lot has happened and, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I can trust you. I mean, you never really gave me a reason not to."

She went quiet for a second, and I found grin tugging at my lips.

"But," she said, making my smile fade away. "I know something is going on. And I don't know if you trust me but if you did, you'd tell me right. I don't know what is actually happening but I just want to make sure that nothing shitty is going to happen. You would let me know if something was happening, right?"

I want to laugh at how right she was, but at the same time how clueless. Everything about the situation was shitty and she was part of it. But I couldn't tell her that of course. She wasn't supposed to know.

"Everything is fine," I lied. I ran a hand through my hair. "Nothing is going on Allen. If something shitty was going to happen, I'd tell you."

Lies. All lies. I wanted to tell her what was going on; that she was talking to a guy that screamed danger, but she didn't know it. That her father was part of the reason her mother died and that she was probably going to be in danger to, if things didn't go as planned. All of our lives were at stake. But having a knife to your throat isn't as fun as you think. The whole thing isn't fun.

She gave me a suspicious look, but just shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. She stood up and grabbed her plate, as well as mine.

"So, how about that movie!"

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**…**

**Ally's POV**

I could tell that he was lying to me. Something was definitely going on and his failed act of being truthful proved it. Not wanting to push the subject, I ignored it for now. But if he wasn't going to tell me, then I'd have to find out myself.

Right now I was on the floor searching through different movies. Austin was on the couch waiting impatiently for me to choose.

"Ally come on," he said.

"I'm still looking," I replied. Then something caught my attention. "Whoa, Austin you have_ Inception_! That's like my favorite movie."

"Yeah?"

"Most definitely."

"Well put it in," he ordered. "I never really understood the movie. It was crazy."

"It's mainly about the complexity of dreams and other crap. I really can't explain it, but it's a good movie," I explained. I put the movie in the DVD player and sat on the couch. We lay on either side of the couch on our backs, our legs getting tangled together. We stared at each other for a moment.

"What's your dream?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he said, a little caught off guard.

"Well, almost everyone has dream. Something they want or wish for," I answered. "What's yours?"

Austin stared blankly at me, trying to process my sudden curiosity.

"I don't know," Austin started. "I guess to go back."

It was my turn to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even know what I mean. Its stupid-"

"No, it's not," I interrupted. I wasn't even expecting that kind of answer from him. "Explain. I want to know. I know you know what you mean. Tell me."

"I want to go back in time. Do different things and see how everything turns out." His eyes took on a faraway look. "I wish I could have a different life or just to find Fate and Destiny and ask them why my life if the way it is. Why they didn't give me something better."

"Yeah, I know what you're saying," I said quietly. "It's like you feel as though you're the only unlucky person who has to go through things. But hey, we can't control it. Shit happens."

Austin looked at me and smiled. But it vanished as quickly as it came.

"I know," he said. "And that's what I hate the most. That we can't control it."

An abundance of noise came from the screen and we turned to it. I pressed the play button and the movie began to start. I looked at Austin but he was already looking at the T.V.

"It's always put on the person who isn't truly strong enough to go through it." I turned back to the T.V.

"I'm definitely not strong enough," I heard him whisper.

…

About three hours later, the movie ended and I was left to explain some concepts of the movie to Austin, who was still confused like before, if not more.

"So when he finally saw his kids, it was a dream?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think so. If it was, that would be horrible," I answered.

"What time is it?" Austin asked.

"11 p.m., probably close to 12."

"Well, I think I should go and get some rest. You should too," he said, but neither of us made a move to leave.

"Why don't you think you're strong enough?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do you really think you're not strong enough?" I asked.

"Ally, I'm not punk or a sissy or whatever you want to call it. But I've gone through more than I told you and yeah sometimes I feel idiotic and whatever but I have a reason to be. I am taking a risk right now, that's why I feel that way. I don't have a clean conscience, all the red is still there," he said defensively.

When he said that I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. Austin just seemed like he was trying to convince himself of something, instead of explaining something to me. He suddenly stood up and began to walk away.

"Good night Ally."

I watched as he rounded the corner. When I heard his door slam, that's when I decided to get up. I went to my room and climbed into bed, thinking about what Austin had said.

Was I strong enough?

…

**Austin's POV**

It was finally here. The day I had been dreading all week; Friday. Each day I was bombarded with information about the gathering with Ronny, what I should do, say or act, and how I should approach the topic. All the while being very aware of Ally's growing suspicion.

Now I was on my way, driving with a couple of people that would act as my back up, Dez being one of them. I talked to him about everything and he said nothing remotely helpful.

The drive through the empty area was quiet except for the mumbles of the men in the back and the swooshing of their alcoholic drinks. Finally I could see a large building, with the same tinted windows, barbed-wire fences and choking smell of smoke as before. What a welcoming sight. Ronny's warehouse.

I turned onto a dirt road that led directly to the opening of the fence. I parked a few feet from it. I stopped the truck and got out of the vehicle.

"Listen up," I said as they began to hop out. "I know Jimmy has told you what to do. Some very _simple_ rules. But this is totally different from what he has told you. Right now his rules won't be taken seriously.

They stood side by side, listening intently and fixing the weapons they brought. Dez tossed me a hand gun.

"We don't know how they are going to react to our presence, so be prepared."

"Dude," said a burly man in a jean jacket. "We aren't going to war! We don't have to listen to you either, Jimmy gave us instructions and we aren't going to risk our necks to listen to_ you_."

"Let's just go," I said giving up, knowing that the idiots weren't going to follow the instructions of the guy in charge of this part of the operation. The guy that has to do _all_ the work. "We don't have time to waste."

I jogged towards the gate, keeping a grip on my weapon, ready to fire. I winced when I saw that our masterpiece was still hanging up on the fence and I wondered why they hadn't bothered to take it down. The face was decomposing and unbelievably rotten and the smell of death was undeniable. We crept through the small opening in the fence and ran across official Ridgewood Territory. I remembered Jimmy saying that he never told Ronny that we coming. Won't they love to see us?

I was the first one to reach the large wooden doors that we covered in profanities. I knocked on the door and stood with both hands on my gun. I kicked the hard wood with my foot twice and waited. The guys finally caught up and I put my finger to my lips to silence them. There was a sound of scuffling and frantic voices, behind the door and I turned around to find everyone holding their guns, waiting.

Suddenly the door burst open and a group of men were crowded around the entrance, guns up and ready to fire. In the front stood Ronny Ramone and Lester Dawson. Ronny was tall and looked like an average criminal gang leader; a wife beater tank top left his arms exposed, letting the whole world see his large scar covered arms with a couple of tattoos. His faded, ripped jeans sawed to low but allowed me to see the gun that he hanging there. Lester was glaring at me, obviously remember our encounter at his house. His brown eyes were ice cold and his brownish-gray hair was mass of chaos, but it only further reminded me that his daughter was staying in my apartment.

It was silent for the most part, everyone waiting for the first gunshot to ring out, though none came. Then out of the blue Ronny smiled his usual gold tooth smile. It was actually quite frightening since everything about him seemed dark and his face looked like it couldn't carry any type of emotion. The smile was foreign.

"Austin, it's great to see you! My fellow… business partner, if you will."

"No time for small talk," I said. "We have more important things to attend to then asking if you thought today's weather was nice."

His smile quickly turned into a frown and he waved his hands.

"Bring them in and take their weapons or any other weapons they may have."

The crowd dispersed and we were dragged in with nothing to protect us. Now we were under Ronny's control. They could probably do whatever they wanted with us. I was put in a chair that was pushed against a desk, where Ronny sat on the other side. He stared at me.

"Why are you here? It's quite obvious that you don't have the money you owe me and you know that your time is winding up," he said.

"That's actually what I wanted to run by you tonight," I replied. "The money I owe."

"What about it Austin?" Ronny asked, sounding exasperated.

"I need more time," I said. Ronny sighed.

"Austin, you and I both know that you've had more than enough time."

"I'm not really sure about that but things have been all over me these days and I haven't been able to focus on what I need to do."

"Is that so? Well sometimes I could be a very generous man," he said. "But unfortunately this is not that time. I need my money Austin, you shouldn't start things that you know you can't finish."

"I can finish it Mike, l just need a little more time."

"How can I trust you? We've been at this for too long," Ronny said.

"Why don't you find me trustworthy?" I asked.

"Don't be stupid Austin! You work for Star, the man that has made things a living hell for me. I don't know what he's planning, but I know it's something that can take me down for good. You really don't know why you can't be trusted? I never really trusted you at all, real trust is hard to come by and my tie in prison has told me so. You really want me to trust you, prove that I can."

"I'll do something for you, I'll give you anything. I'm not asking you to trust me, I just need some time," I said.

"You're really serious? You want more time huh?"

"Yes, I'm not asking for much."

"You'll do anything?"

I hesitated. What did he have in mind?

"Yes."

He smiled that creepy, foreign smile again and it sent chills through me. Something wasn't right. It's almost like… he was expecting this. Ronny turned to Lester, who had his arms folded, as if he were asking him for permission. Lester nodded.

"Alright Austin, you'll get your time, but you have to do something for me," he finally said.

"And what is that?"

"Bring me the girl."

"I froze. He didn't have to tell me who he was talking about, I already knew. Why would he want her? Why was she suddenly so important?"

"Don't do what I ask and I will find you. You lose your time, and I decide your fate. You might not want to bring her, but I'll find someone who can."

…


	8. Chapter 8

**If you ever see different names in the story, just use the following:**

**Lance-Austin**

**Allen- Ally**

**Mike-Ronny**

**Ray- Jimmy**

**Luke- Dallas**

**Drew-Dez**

**Some quotes/events I used from different stories so i give you all credit. It just shows how good of a writer you guys are. You guys inspire me.**

**Okay, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**…**

**Ally's POV**

I laid on the couch and stare at the fan that was spinning on the ceiling. This day had been particularly boring and I had done nothing productive. Austin had been gone all day, saying that he had important 'errands' to run. The lie was obvious but I just played along. I had spent the rest of my time moping around and doing nothing. And now I'm here, wondering if the fan was sharp enough to cut my fingers off. The effects of boredom.

A knock at the door interrupted my concentration. I sighed and stood up. Who would be knocking at this hour? It's almost twelve p.m.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Austin was being carried over the shoulder of a man I didn't even know. He looked like he had been beaten badly. He was in bad shape.

"What the hell happened to him?" I asked, helping the guy bring Austin into the apartment. We brought him into the bathroom in my room and I instantly dropped to the floor to check him for injuries. He sat slumped on the toilet seat and I rummaged under the sink for his first aid kit. I turned to the man, who had a worried expression on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He looked down at me and his worried frown lifted a little.

"I'm Dez, a friend of his," he answered gesturing to a now groggy-looking Austin.

"I'm Ally," I replied, opening the kit.

"I know who you are," he said and, honestly, it surprised me. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really, from who?"

"Mainly from Austin."

"Oh." Was all I could say. It was awkwardly quiet as I got my things together. The guy named Dez broke the silence.

"You know, Austin cares a great deal about you. So much, in fact, that it's kind of sickening. Whatever relationship you got going on must mean a lot to him."

I couldn't help but laugh at Dez's absurd notion.

"There's no relationship. I mean, I guess you can say we sort of have a good… friendship? I don't even think you can call it that," I said. "But um, yeah. It's a good… friendship."

Then the awkward silence fell again as we both focused on Austin. By this time, he was coming around.

"Well, I should get going. It would have been great to meet you if not under such unfortunate circumstances. But it was nice to meet you anyway."

"Yeah."

And with that Dez left, leaving me alone with Austin. I took out a wipe from the box, and put some rubbing alcohol on it. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was trying to show his pain. I frowned.

"Austin," I said quietly. Now that I actually looked at him I realized that him I realized that he had light purple bruises on his eyes, scars on his face, and dried blood on the lining of his forehead. He probably had other injuries that I couldn't see.

When he finally opened his eyes, they were unfocused and notably relieved. He stared at me in a pained silence, and it seemed like he having trouble breathing.

"Ally."

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"My big mouth finally got me into trouble," he said.

"How? What do you mean? What happened to you?" I asked again, pressing the wipe to his cheek. He flinched.

"It's nothing."

"What do you mean 'it's nothing', look at you! You look like… crap."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Do you have any other problems?" I said, cleaning the blood off his forehead.

"I have problems everywhere."

He tried to sit up but he hissed in pain and sat slumped on the toilet seat again. I moved closer to him and pressed my fingers on his chest, moving them in different areas trying to find any other injuries or bruises. He grunted when I pressed my hand on the top left side of his ribs. I took out a role of bandages and an ice pack.

"Take off your shirt," I ordered.

"What?' he said in a low voice.

"Take off your shirt. I can't help you with it in the way."

He hesitated, than did what I told him to. He slowly began to unbutton his shirt, and I instinctively look down, instantly regretting telling him to do that. I quickly prepared another alcoholic wipe, trying to make myself look busy.

When his shirt was discarded, I took the wipe and swiped it across the many scars on his chest and abdomen. I flushed a little as I tried to ignore the way his muscles tensed under my touch. I grabbed the ice pack and gently put it on the bruised area of his ribs. I tried to avoid his gaze, which was hard since we were in such a close proximity and we were breathing the same air. He took a deep, strangled breath.

"You know," he said. "This isn't quite how I imagined getting you on your knees."

I laughed silently, my cheeks burning even more. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Why would he joke about that now? There were more serious things going on.

"This isn't the time for that Austin," I said, aggravated. "You still haven't answered me, what happened to you?"

"Chill out Al, it's just a joke," he said raising his hands defensively. This was the first time he ever used a nickname to get his point across. And it annoyed the hell out of me.

"This isn't the time for that!" I snapped, losing the whole 'blushy-girl' demeanor. "You think I'm going to want to hear a joke after you come home beaten and in pain and I don't even know what happened? Seriously Austin, you were on the shoulder of a guy I didn't even know at our doorstep. You have no idea how worried I was when I saw you like that." I paused, trying to emphasize my point, and grabbed the role of bandages. "This whole incident proves that something serious is unfolding and that something shitty is going to happen. I'm through with the lies Austin; I've put up with them for long enough. I want the truth."

His face was laced with pain again as I removed the ice pack and began patting his chest and scars with another alcohol covered wipe, but his troubled gaze never left mine. He looked like he was having a tough time trying to decide something as he bit his lip. For a second I thought he was going to break, but I could tell he was still holding on to his resolve. Austin didn't utter a single word.

"Okay," I said. "Don't tell me, just keep everything to yourself. But know this: that trust I had is wavering."

I stood up and unwrapped the bandages ignoring Austin's guilty stare. I was angry with him. Now I know something life threatening is going on, after seeing Austin come home looking like he was almost beaten to death. Yet he still has the nerve to not say anything to me when I'm worried sick over, not just my safety, but his too!

"Sit up," I told him.

Slowly he obliged, trying to cause the least amount of pain while doing the simplest of movements. When he was sitting up, quite awkwardly at that, I leaned into him; beginning to wrap the bandages around his chest we were closer than we were before.

"I'm sorry Ally," he said after a while. "It's just… I wish… I can't-"

"No need to apologize. If you don't want to tell me, don't. I just really don't want to hear your excuses."

Austin sighed, defeated as if there were two roads he could travel, but he was forced to go down the one he didn't want. I took out a box of painkillers from the kit and gave him a tiny paper cup of water to drink.

"Take these; they'll make you feel better. You are obvious too weak to shower by yourself, let alone stand, so we'll wait and let the painkillers do their work. You can sleep in my bed tonight, if you want. It'll probably help if you didn't sleep on that couch in your study. I can sleep on the reclining couch in the living room," I explained. "Come on, let me help you up."

I took the cup and container and set them on the counter. I grabbed Austin's arm, put it over my shoulder and tried to pull him up. It was harder this time, trying to hold him up, since he wasn't carrying his own weight and Dez wasn't there to help. It was a struggle carrying him, I practically dragged him. He let out a string of curses as I ungracefully brought him to the left side of the bed.

I sat him on the bed and he slouched resting in his hands. I went back to the bathroom and began to clean up the mess of bloody wipes, alcohol, and wrappers that were strewn across the floor. When I finished it didn't look like I had fixed a stubborn man's wounds.

When I turned off the bathroom light and silently stepped back into the dark room, Austin was still in that same depressed position, like he hadn't moved at all. He probably didn't. When I made my way to leave, he spoke.

"Ally, you don't have to sleep in the living room. You can… stay here."

I paused and turned around to see that he still hadn't moved to see me, but was fiercely running his hands through his hair.

"Why?'

"I'd feel much better if you didn't sleep out there… alone."

"I don't see any problem with me sleeping on the couch," I protested.

"What if someone breaks in and… and tries to take you away? I wouldn't be able to get out there fast enough. I wouldn't be able to protect you," he said, his voice pleading. "Please."

His voice was so pained that I almost felt bad for him. Almost. I was still mad at him but he had a valid point. I was too tired to argue with him again. I took a deep breath.

"Fine," I said. "Just hurry up and fall asleep."

I took out a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt and went to the bathroom. When I finished changing, I stepped out to find Austin already under the blanket, probably content with the fact that I was staying.

I crawled under the blanket next to him, trying to put some distance between us. For a while, I just stared unto the darkness and listened for nothing as I let the silence envelope me.

"I really am sorry Ally," Austin said to me, breaking my calm subconscious sanctuary.

"How did you know I was awake?" I asked.

"Your breathing was uneven, I knew you wouldn't go to sleep so quickly," he answered.

I was surprised that he'd notice such a thing. "How do you know that?"

"You just seem like the type of person who won't ease into something so fast. Sometimes."

"At least you know that about me," I said sternly. "It seems that you don't know that you can trust me."

"I do trust you," he said. "But what's going on is nothing of significant importance."

"Well I think it's important," I said turning to him. He was staring at me, his green eyes the only facial features I could make out. "What happened to you tonight is significantly important! For all I know you could have died but you still won't tell me."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, I just can't! Right now things are bigger than both of us and if you valued your life you'd fucking understand that I can't tell anyone, especially you!"

"Alright, whatever. I don't want to know about your shit anymore!" I lied. I wanted so bad to know what was going on with him. I turned back around so I wasn't facing him

"I'm just doing this to protect you!"

"To protect me? If you told me, I could protect myself and be more cautious. You're just complicating things!"

"I'm complicating things?! You don't even understand!"

"Yeah, maybe I don't."

I pulled the blanket up so it was covering half my face. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

**...**

The Saturday morning sun was unnervingly bright as it shined through my window, bathing the room in a soft gold. I wanted it to go away. It was way too early to get up. I tugged on the blanket up and snuggled closer to the warm body next to me, their large arms were around me, making me feel secure.

"Mornin'," whispered a husky voice.

"Austin!" I practically shouted, jumping back and almost falling off the bed. But Austin caught my flailing arms and pulled me back towards him. His torso was still bare and covered in bandages, but he seemed fully alert and energized.

"Relax Al," he said smiling, though his voice was tired.

"Don't call me that," I said. "It really makes me feel like a boy."

He laughed.

Wasn't I supposed to be mad him for some reason?

"Were you awake the whole time?" I asked.

"Barely. I woke up a couple minutes before you," he said.

"Why didn't you move?"

"One; I couldn't. Two; I liked the position we were in. And three," he stopped and let go off my hand. I hadn't realized that he was still holding it. "You look really cute when you sleep. I didn't want to wake you."

Oh. I didn't know how to respond, so I disregarded his flirty words.

"How do you feel?" I asked, pointing to his messed ribs.

"To be honest, I really don't know," he replied lying back on the bed.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"I'm too lazy to find out. But since you are not in any pain, can you make some breakfast?"

"Sure, but you're only getting cereal," I said. I hopped off the bed and began to walk to the door.

"Go servant," he said. "And please, put some clothes on."

"I looked down at my large t-shirt and very non- existent shorts. I fixed them, turned around and curtseyed.

"Yes, master."

He laughed again and I left the room. This playful side of Austin was starting to yank my chain. In a good way. An awkwardly good way.

**...**

Monday's sociology class was boing as hell. Mr. Rubben hadn't said anything remotely close to the topic he wrote on the board. All he did was talk about how he and his wife were going through some turmoil. Some people left the class, and for some reason, I stayed. 'Where did the spark go?' he asked no one in particular. Up your ass, I thought. You're boring as fuck. You shouldn't have expected it to last for long.

After class was over, I quickly left a close-to-tears Mr. Rubben and a couple of bored-to-death students. When I walked outside, I saw Dallas sitting on his bike and texting someone on his phone. He wore a black leather jacket and a white t-shirt, despite the abnormal heat of the day. He looked like a typical high school bad boy. How cliché. I walked towards him.

"So tell me," he said, not looking up. "How was Mr. Rubben's 'important lesson'?"

"Let's just say his important lesson was not so important. What he talked about had absolutely no close relationship with sociology," I said exasperated.

"I feel bad for you, he said laughing lightly.

"How come you weren't in class today?"

"Oh, I didn't feel like it. I had to deal with a whole bunch of other shit."

"Then why are you here?" I asked, not trying to be rude but genuinely curious.

"Good question," he answered. "I'm here for you?"

"Why?"

"Enough with the questions." He tossed me a spare helmet. "Get on. I'm taking you out."

I put the helmet on and got on behind him. I sent Austin a quick text message, so he wouldn't fly off the handle again. I put my phone, wrapped my arms around Dallas's torso and gave him a small squeeze. To let him know that I was ready. And with my notification, he flew out of the parking lot, completely ignoring the speed limit. I had a tight grip on him, his speed faster than the first time I was on his motorcycle.

I opened my eyes when I felt the bike turn and slow down to a stop. I didn't know where we were, but the smell was enough for me to know that we were at a food joint. Dallas took off his helmet and looked at me from the corner of his eyes, his grey like an oncoming storm.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"A little," I answered, taking off the helmet and getting off the motorcycle, Dallas followed suit. From the looks of it, it was a barbeque shack that was right by the pier. I heard the gentle sloshing of the ocean waves and felt the cool winds blow my hair. I've never went to this part of town. I loved it.

"What do you think? Dallas said.

"It's amazing," I replied.

"Well, its better out here than it is inside. The place is a bit run down but it's great," he explained. "I usually like to hang out here."

We began to walk along the boardwalk that led to the building. The sign on the top said 'Brody's BBQ', but it was blinking and rusty. Dallas put his hand on the small of my back to stop me in front of the door.

"Go in," he whispered in my ear. "Get a table, I'll meet you. I have to take care of something."

Dallas gave me a tiny push and jogged back down the boardwalk. I slowly walked in and was instantly surrounded by the delicious smell of barbeque and musk. The inside was dim, with spinning fans and closed windows, that were screwed shut and had their blinds drawn letting little light in. the only people in there were men, who sat at the bar laughing, eating, and drinking, and at the ring of the bell, they turned to me. The only female in the room. Now I was nervous. Okay. This was not at all what I expected, but I could do this.

I mustered all my remaining confidence, which was probably none, and walked over to the bar, sitting a couple of seats away from the men. I waited quietly for Dallas while the men whispered. After 5 minutes of stolen glances and throaty chuckles, a man who looked like he was in his early forties approached me.

"I think this one's lost boys," he said. He was drunk. And pathetic.

"Fuck off," I said simply.

"Hot," he stated. "And feisty. You would make a good fuck."

The group of guys laughed and cheered him on as he tried to get a hold of my hand. I instantly slapped it away but he quickly grabbed my wrist, his grip tight. I struggled and tried to get out of his grip, but he leaned in close to my face and wouldn't let go. A ring of a bell caused the group to shut up, but my assaulter didn't seem to notice.

"Get our filthy hands off her you piece of shit!" a voice shouted angrily from the door way.

The man looked up and quickly coward away, fear and recognition evident on his face. I turned around to find Dallas walking towards me. The men began to whisper in fear.

"Don't fuckin' mess with her, she's with me. If I ever see any of you again, I won't hesitate to kick your ass," he said. "Now leave!"

The group scattered and eventually left, leaving only Dallas and I in the building. How could Dallas scare old men?

"Hey Zack," he shouted.

"Yep," said a voice behind some doubled-doors.

"Give me two beers and BBQ wings."

"Alright!"

Dallas led me to a table at the far corner of the room and we sat down. I opened my mouth to ask him a question, but he cut me off.

"I have a rep," he said, answering my question. "Whether it's good or bad. Mainly the latter. But I'll tell you that it's good, if it helps you fall asleep at night."

"Well you sure scared them," I said, massaging my wrist.

"Yeah, but they were a bunch of ass wipes anyway."

It was quiet for a moment, until a thought occurred to me.

"Why two beers?" I asked.

And as if on cue the guy, Zack, came out with Dallas's order. He came over and set the food on the rickety wood table.

"Here you are," he said. "It's on the house, no need to pay."

Dallas nodded and I gave a quiet 'thank you'. When he left, Dallas gave me a sly grin.

"Why two beers you say," he said. "Well, have you ever had one?"

"No," I answered honestly.

"Exactly." He pushed the glass towards me. "You're going to have some. Try it."

I stared at the brown, slightly foamy liquid and saw my reflection. This was far out of my comfort zone. But, I thought, everything I had done now was way out of that zone, starting with getting drunk at a club and almost getting killed. I wrapped my hand around the frosty glass. Luke smiled.

"That's it sweetheart," he said taking his glass and connecting it with my raised one.

"To," I said.

"To you."

"Me?"

"Yeah you," he insisted. "You deserve it."

I smiled.

"To me."

**...**

"You really took that drink," Dallas said to me, as we stood at the apartment door step. "Half in one. Not many people could drink that much at first. Strong beginner."

I laughed, not wanting to mention that I almost choked because of the burning sensation in my throat.

"The food was really good," I said.

"I know, but-"

Dallas was interrupted by the unlocking of a door. Austin stepped out.

"I thought I heard you," he said. He turned and looked at Dallas, a frown instantly showing on his face.

"Hey Austin," I said awkwardly, but he completely ignored me.

"Austin."

"Dallas."

I felt awkward standing in the middle of a staring contest that was going on. I took my bag from Dallas.

"Well, I better get going," I said. "I'll see you later."

Dalas bent down and gave me a tiny kiss on the cheek. He gave Austin a knowing smirk.

"See ya'."

He hopped on his motorcycle and drove away.

I followed a red-faced Austin into the apartment. I didn't know if his face was red with anger or embarrassment, or both. Probably anger. I shut the door behind me.

"I sure couldn't feel any feel any tension out there," I said sarcastically. I sat on a chair at the table, while Austin leaned against the kitchen counter.

"That was friendly," Austin said. "I didn't know friends kissed each other."

I rolled my eyes. "Austin, its fine-"

"I still don't think it's a good idea. You hanging out with him."

I felt the compelling need to tell him about the 'Brody's BBQ' incident, but I held it down.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?" I asked.

"He's not what you think he is."

"And do you know exactly what I think he is?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly," I said. "But, I am starting to think that you're jealous."

He laughed, like my statement was hilariously preposterous. Even I thought it was.

"I-I'm not jealous, there's no need to be. Why-why would I be jealous? Seriously Ally, that's crazy."

"Then what's your problem. Dallas is a cool guy, we are just friends," I insisted. Austin just shook his head.

"My problem is that you're making your judgment of him too quickly," he argued. "You don't know him like I do. It's bad enough that you guys are 'just friends.'"

"Oh, and I didn't make my judgment of you too quickly?! If I didn't, we wouldn't be here; two people living together and arguing all the time. I barely knew you and you barely knew me, yet we decided-you decided to help me out and we tried to make this work."

"That's different," he said.

"How? How can it possibly be different?"

"You don't know him. Dallas isn't the type of person people can trust whole-heartedly. People fear him. You don't know what he has done," Austin said. I got suspicious.

"How come you know so much about him?" I asked. He stiffened and stared at the wall, like it would magically give him the answer.

"We… were associates, in a way. And when you work in a serious business you pick things up and you learn how things work. You get to know people, sometimes not in the best way possible," he explained. "He's one of those sometimes.

I didn't know what to say to his words; there were too many questions flying through my head. Everything was adding up, but it was fuzzy and I couldn't quite make out the answer, let alone what I was adding.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that I don't want to talk or hand out with Dallas," Austin answered.

"Austin."

"Ally."

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can."

"You're supposed to be my friend, not my father," I retorted.

"You know damn well that neither of us would want me to be your father. He is a stupid bastard. There is no way in hell that I would be, in anyway, like your dad, especially after the way he treated you," he said angrily. I was surprised that he would take that so seriously

"Austin I didn't mean that," I said. "But for real, you cannot do that, that's not fair."

"I'm only trying to protect you!"

"What is your deal with trying to protect me all the time?!"

"I don't know," Austin admitted. "I just… I just feel like I have to. Its like 'forget my safety, is Ally okay? What's going to happen to her?" I softened at his words, he sighed. "I feel the need to take care of you, in any way I can. It's weird."

I thought back to what Dez said the other night. "You know, Austin cares a great deal about you. So much, in fact, that it's kind of sickening. Whatever relationship you guys got going on must mean a lot to him."

"I know you're independent and things haven't been going right in your life, but you're always going to need that extra pair of eyes to watch over you. I know you're not used to it, but you are going to have to, whether you like it or not. That extra pair of eyes are mine."

"I know," I replied. "But you don't have to worry so much." I walked over to him. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Trust me."

Austin had a conflicted look on his face and was tugging at his lower lip, and it was then I realized how much of a burden I probably was to him.

"There's a reason why I worry so much and frankly, you aren't the only thing I worry about. So much is happening and I truthfully have no idea what I'm doing."

I put my hand on his and felt an instant shock, but ignored it. He gave me a weak smile.

"I'm sorry. I never realized how much of a problem I might have been."

"You are not a problem, don't ever think that," he said sharply. "If anyone's a problem, it's everyone around us but we don't realize it. Maybe I'm the problem."

I frowned at his accusation. Why would he be a problem? If anything, he wasn't a problem at all. He gave me a home, food, and a place to sleep. Sure he could be stubborn, mean, secretive, stupid, etc. but that's not the point. I would probably on the street, prostituting, if it wasn't for him.

"Don't say that Austin. Why would you be a problem, you're a nice guy. We both have been through a lot, which is probably why you say that. It's just you and me against the world, okay?" I assured him.

His next act surprised me.

He moved his hand from mine and wrapped me in a tight embrace. I froze and he squeezed me, trying to get a response. I soon melted into his warmth and wrapped my arms around his waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Okay."

**...**


	9. Chapter 9

**The different characters that I mentioned in the previous chapter look different from these characters, so if I missed something you can fill it in to match the character since you already know what they look like.**

**This one's kind of short but the romance really starts to bloom. Don't worry guys, there will be smut in the future. Just calm your hormones.**

**Chapter 8**

**…**

**Austin's POV**

At around 6 o'clock I had left the apartment and headed for work. It was really all I could do to stop myself from kissing her senseless. So I just told her that I was leaving early so I could get some extra cash. It wasn't really a lie, I needed money so the plan could be put into action and I wouldn't have to give Ally away like an unwanted puppy. I still don't understand why she was an important part of a plan she didn't even know about. It doesn't make any sense.

As I drove down the street I smiled at the thought of Ally and how we could be friendly then start arguing out of nowhere. I liked getting her riled up, even, if I didn't do it on purpose. I love watching her eyes as they blow up in flames when she's angry or agitated. It was one of the many things I lo-liked about her. The firey ice that is her eyes.

I pulled up into my usual parking space behind the almost empty club, ridding my mind of thinking if Ally's lips felt how her eyes looked; warm, fierce, and icy all in one. A strange combination. Once again I was ambushed by the suffocating warmth and strong smell of beer in the building. After years of working here I have never gotten used to that smell. My thoughts wondered back to Ally, this being the place where we first met. She smelled way better. Like fresh laundry and trouble. And strawberries. Weird, I know.

I had a quick chat with my boss and went behind the counter fixing the bottles and cleaning the already filthy glasses. Some regulars were here, either in a group or getting their lonely buzz on. I fixed myself a glass of wine and took a tiny sip. There really wasn't anything for me to do, but I was only happy that I could get paid for doing nothing.

"Hey Austin?" someone called. I looked up to see Dez coming towards me, disrupting the silent hum of the bar. I rolled my eyes.

"'Sup man," Dez said. "I was hoping that I'd find you."

"How did you know I would be here so early?" I asked.

"I didn't, but it just seemed like something you would do," he said. "My regular."

I nodded and fixed him a glass of cold beer.

"So, how've you been? Do you feel alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You were pretty messed up, Ally was worried sick."

My thoughts went back to that night, and as if on cue, my chest started to ache. During Ally's rant, all I heard was 'home, ours, and worried.' It never really occurred to me that she would care about my well-being so much.

"How are you and Ally?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's going on with the two of you? She seemed a little nervous and confused when I told her."

"Told her what?"

"I assumed that whatever relationship you guys have must means a lot to you. She said there was no 'relationship', she wasn't sure if it was even a friendship," Dez explained.

"Damn," I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"I wish there was a relationship."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah," I sighed. We both paused to take a sip from our glasses. "It's not even from my own choosing. I just feel… look, I like Ally a lot and I care about her safety, but in this situation I can't do anything to really keep her safe and I hate that." I finished the rest of my drink. "Because one way or another, something is going to go wrong."

"You shouldn't have gotten so attached to her, especially in this situation. You know what sometimes happens, their lives aren't always promised," Dez said.

"I know, but it's too late. I'm going to make sure Ally gets her life. I promise, even if she doesn't know."

Dez exhaled and pushed his half-finished beer away. He slouched and pulled at tiny pieces of his hair.

"Listen," he began. "I know I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but since most of this predicament involves you and this girl that you care so much about, I'm going to risk it." He leaned closer, staring straight into my eyes, and began to whisper. "The other day at R.P. (Reaper's Place) Jimmy and Dallas were having a conversation with Ronny and Lester, and I was forced to stay. Let's just say game plans were changed, forces were joined, and someone's going to go down."

"What's going on Dez?" I asked urgently.

"Maybe they told me to stay because they knew I that I would tell you, putting their plan into action. But they were planning on taking Ally to Ronny for some of the money. They know that if they have her, you'll come running. So in taking her, it'll force you to bring the money. So Ronny said you will get you're extra time: in three weeks if you bring all of the money, she'll live. But when the time is up, even if you most of what you owe, her fate is sealed. He breathed in and out, like he got everything off his chest. "I'm sorry Austin, but one of these days you're going to come home and she's going to be gone. I suggest you get things done now, before the worst happens."

My heart dropped to my feet and my throat was bone dry, I couldn't speak. Three weeks. In only three weeks I had to bring in $180,000, Ally would be taken away, and in three weeks she would live or…

"I already have some of the money," I whispered hoarsely. "If I bring in all of it, will I get her back?"

"That's the problem; I don't know. All I know if that Ronny wants her. He joked saying that she would be his 'main bitch', they all laughed. But I got the feeling that he was serious," Dez answered.

"What'll happen to me?"

"That's up to them."

I sighed, putting my head in my hands. Now Ally's life depended on me getting the rest of the money, yet she still didn't know that. She would live, I made a promise. She would have to live, even if I didn't.

**...**

I quickly drove home after a long time of work, not wanting to wasted anymore time. Dez's words kept haunting me.

"One of these days you're going to come home and she's going to be gone…"

I gripped the steering wheel and drove faster, way above the speed limit. She has to be there, she has to be there. Those words were like a freaking mantra in my head.

I pulled up into my parking space and hopped out of my car. It was 10:28 p.m., she had to be inside. I fiddled with my keys and pushed it into the key whole. All the lights were off when I almost fell inside. I ran to Ally's room, where I could see the light from under the door. I twisted the knob and made my way in, but there was no one there. Everything thing seemed in place and her bed was neatly mad, but on it was a piece of paper. A note. I walked over to it, picked it up, and read.

**Hey Austin, I knew this would**

**be the first place you'd look**

**for me, but don't worry I'm fine.**

**Since you probably got here**

**at around 10, I'll be home at**

**10:30. Sorry for disobeying you,**

**But I'm out with Dallas. I didn't**

**Want to stay in the apartment**

**All night by myself, so I called him**

**Up. Don't blow your top, I will**

**be home safe, with you.**

**Your servant, Al**

I crumbled up the paper and threw it in her trash bin. I couldn't help but think of the worst. What if Dallas did something to her? He probably brought her to Ronny. I sat on the couch in the living room and stared at the door.

Who knows what they would do to her. She's probably scared shitless. Now I was regretting hiding everything. I should have told her when she first asked. Now she was probably crying, wandering why I was such an asshole. Damn the Reaper's. Damn Ridgewood. Damn my parents. It is all their fault that I'm in this mess. Why am I so fucking stupid?!

What if she didn't come home safe, to me?

The silent twisting of the knob and a female voice caused me to stop thinking and to stand up. When she walked in, I gave a sigh of relief. She gave me a warm smile.

"I'm home."

I practically ran to her and embrace her in a tight hug.

"And you're safe," I said. Her scent invaded my senses. It was Ally. "So fucking safe!"

She laughed and my heart clenched. I had to get that money, I made a promise. I released her, but kept a firm grip on her hips. She didn't seem to mind.

"And hello to you to," she said.

And suddenly, my body took control. I didn't know what it was but I wanted her. I needed her.

**...**

**Ally's POV**

I had never felt so hot in my entire life. Austin might as well have been the fucking sun. He had me up against the door, our bodies flushed together, and he was kissing me senseless. Like it was all he wanted to do. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled at his hair. He growled and squeezed my hips. He seemed to like that.

He kissed me harder, as if I was going to disappear if he didn't. I kissed him just as hungrily, pulling him closer, if that was possible, and deepening the kiss. I never realized how much I wanted to do this until now. It was better than I imagined.

He nipped at my bottom lip, as if asking for permission. But instead, I involuntarily moaned, giving him his chance to stick his tongue, coaxing me to come out and play. We battled for dominance, but he obviously won. Though, it goes without saying that I was to wrapped up with the feel of his lips on mine that I didn't even try.

Sure, I've had my share of kisses, whether it be a dare or hopeless mistakes with my very few friends, but none of them would compare to this. I would give anything to count this as my first kiss. It would definitely be worth it.

He moved his lips and kissed the side of my mouth, my cheeks, and my jaw line. Then he returned to kiss my lips, which were itching to feel his again. But with each burning-hot kiss, I could feel his self-control slipping. Austin seemed to realize this to because slowly and reluctantly, he moved his lips and away and rested his forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen.

We stare at each other, neither of us wanting to ruin the moment. His eyes were dark and cloudy, and scanning my face like he was memorizing it. He gave me a gentle kiss and pulled me in for another hug.

"You're home safe," he whispered against my hair, and I rested my head against his chest. "With me."

**...**

After something as serious as that make out session, you would expect us to head to my room, as would any other pair of hormonal pair of adults. But we didn't. I could tell Austin would've, given his way, but he stopped before he completely lost it. I don't know I should be happy or sad that it didn't go too far.

He would have claimed me.

But before I knew it, we were spooning on the couch, talking and laughing about nothing, all while I was gushing internally about how right it felt to be in his arms.

"I know his is probably sudden, seeing as I almost took you up against the door," Austin bluntly stated, twirling a piece of my hair on his finger. "I never told you this, but I think you're beautiful."

"You aren't so bad yourself," I replied smiling.

"I'm not kidding," he said, running his fingertip down the length of my body. I shivered. "I'm not saying this because I just kissed you or because we are lying here together or even because we are acting so lovey-dovey, like we've been dating for years. I am just saying what I think, the truth. We have known each other for some time now, but throw me in jail if it's wrong to like someone as amazing as you."

I turned to him and smiled, not being able to tell him how much his words meant to me.

"It's crazy, actually, how you finally realize how much you like something when you feel like you are going to lose it."

My smile faltered a little. Now I was confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's nothing. Just random stuff."

He was lying again, but I didn't push it. Right now, something about him seemed… weak.

"Do you trust me?" he suddenly asked.

I nodded. "Yes Austin, I trust you."

"Then trust me when I say that I'm not the bad guy here. If it's anyone, it's that guy you like hanging out with."

"Austin can we not talk about this now-"

"Trust me, I don't want to get into it either, I just want you to know that I've known Dallas for years and the things he has down wouldn't be considered as 'cool'," he interrupted me. "I'm just worried about your safety when you're around him."

"You don't have to worry, I'll be alright. I can take care of myself," I said. He was just blowing things out of proportion.

"You have no idea what he's capable of," he said. "When he's given instructions, he'll do it. No matter what."

I didn't know what he was getting at, but the end results, I knew, wouldn't be good.

"I just don't want him to do anything to you."

I grabbed his head and pulled him down for a soft kiss. I lingered a bit. I swear, in a different situation, we'd be arguing. But now I'm here, kissing Austin like it's natural.

"It took a lot of nerve for me to do that," Austin said after a while. "Now I'm definitely glad I did."

"Me too," I said. "It was about time."

He chuckled and I turned back around.

"It's getting late," he said. "You should get to bed."

"No," I said quickly. "I like this. Stay here."

Austin sighed, than smiled and laid back down, wrapping his arms around me.

"Go to sleep," he whispered.

"You too. You are the one who works all the time; you need sleep more than me."

I yawned, suddenly very tired. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep. And that's exactly what we did.

**...**

**Austin's POV**

It had been a month. No calls. No warnings. No meetings. No signs of danger. I had constantly been on the watch and getting the money I owed. Neither Ronny nor Jimmy said anything to me about the three weeks and I was glad. They either knew that I knew or they didn't. But whichever one it was, I was going to get the money before they decided to snatch Ally away. I was going to be ready. Hopefully.

I had tried to stay around Ally as much as possible; picking her up from school, taking her out when she wanted. Mainly because I didn't want her being with Dallas. I sound like a freaking dad. Anyway, only on times when I was at work or I couldn't pick her up was she with Dallas. And that scared the hell out of me. But every time, she would home safe and sound. And I know I should be happy but that's what worried me the most. I didn't know what they were doing or what he was planning, but I knew it wasn't good. Whenever I try to talk to Ally about him, she brushed it off like he isn't a killer gang member who wasn't sent out to get her. At least she didn't know that, it would complicate things even more.

We lounged out on the couch; she laid on one side while I was on the other. It being a Sunday afternoon, we had nothing to do.

"What are you thinking about?" Ally asked me. I shook my head.

"What?" I said.

"Oh, come on," she said, exasperated. "This is like the fifth time you zoned out on me today. What's going on?'

I bit my lip and ran my hands through my hair. I can't tell her. What she doesn't know won't kill her, right? That probably wasn't the best thing to think in this scenario.

"You're worried about something," she stated. I looked at her. "You always do that when something is bothering you. What's up?"

"How do you know I'm worried about something?" I asked defensively, although I knew she was right.

She gave me a 'seriously-you're-going-to-play-that' look, and began to explain.

"Your spacing out and troubled expression. The lip-biting and hair-running. You're thinking too much, which is all the time. Need I go on?"

I sighed and she smiled victoriously, but it instantly faded. She was serious.

"There's obviously something on your mind Austin. Come on, tell me," she begged.

I felt like I was going to literally explode; I needed to tell her. She wanted to know and I wanted to tell her. But I obviously couldn't. If I did, all hell would probably break loose.

"Listen," I began. "Right now is not the best time for me. So much is going on, I know you know that, and it's honestly stressing me out. But I can assure you that I'm fine." She opened her mouth to say something, but I stopped her with a raise of my hand. "I trust you Ally, honestly and completely. You have nothing to worry about, just chill. This is beyond your control. I'm dealing with it, it's not serious."

Okay, that last part was a total lie. It was very serious and I didn't know how I was going to deal with it. She had nothing to worry about; it was my job to worry for her. I could easily tell that she didn't like my explanation, but she just shrugged.

"Fine," she said, obviously agitated. "Whatever you say."

There goes her flames again; she's upset now.

"I'm sorry Ally. You don't-," I started, but she interrupted me.

"Why do you keep apologizing?!" she snapped.

"Would you rather I not?" I asked, kind of shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Yes, I actually would. You have nothing to be sorry about. It's your business and if I can't know about it, fine."

"Just calm down."

"I am calm."

I gave her the same look she gave me and I could see that she was fighting back a grin. I stood up and walked around the couch. Maybe messing with her would make her feel better.

She stared at me, her eyes filled with confusion and slight humor. I leaned on the couch next to her and slowly pulled the rubber band out of her hair, letting the glossy brown curtain fall. Her stare never wavered from mine.

"You need to chill out Al," I said. She frowned at the unwanted nickname. "Everything is going to be fine. Trust me. If you stopped staring at me, maybe I wouldn't look so worried. You just can't keep your eyes off of me, can you?"

She laughed and began to fiddle with my shirt.

"No, I can't. I can't keep my hands off of you either; I don't know why. Such a mystery, right?"

"Very mysterious."

"I just can't control myself around you."

"Really?"

"Really."

I leaned down and kissed her. I was trying to reassure her, she would probably be okay. But it was a lie. I didn't know if either of would come out alive. But we both had to hope. Maybe fate and destiny would pity us.

She broke away and stood up. She ran off to her room.

"Get dressed Austin," Ally shouted.

"Why?" I asked, following her.

"Just do what I say," she said before slamming the door in my face.

I sighed and walked across the hall to my room and began to change. When I was finished, wearing only jeans and a red t-shirt, I waited for Ally outside her door. Whatever she planned better be worth it. I was never really one for surprises.

After about 5 minutes, Ally finally came out with a bright smile on her face. She had on a floral sundress that stopped mid-thigh, white sandals, and her hair in yet another high ponytail.

"If I knew you were going to dress up I would have put on something nicer," I complained.

"Come on Austin, you look… okay, but I'm not 'dressed up'; it's just a nice day," she said. "Now, do you have your keys?"

I nodded and held them up. But when she reached for them, I pulled them back.

"Tell me where we're going first," I ordered.

"Nope," she replied.

"Tell me," I said, holding the keys behind my back.

"Whatever," she said. "I'm taking you out."

"Where?"

"That's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises," I protested.

"I don't care, deal with it," she said, and snatched the keys from my hand and ran. I reluctantly followed her out the door. Where ever she was taking me better be good. I really did not feel like going.

Ally drove, really slow at that, as she tried to get to our destination. I had no idea where we were going, so I just sat back and watched her struggle with a fools smile. Every now and then, when she made a wrong turn or almost got us lost, she whispered a tiny slur of curses, making me laugh. We had to be driving for at least 30 minutes and it wasn't a complete waste of my time. After 5 more minutes, when she made a left, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally, now I know where we are," she said.

"Which is where?" I asked, though the area looked vaguely familiar.

"Somewhere by Piper's Pier," she answered.

And before I knew anything, we were parked in the parking lot of Brody's BBQ, a Reaper's hang out right by the boardwalk. This part of the downtown area was no place for her; I barely came down here, only if I was needed by Jimmy or it was for something important. It was uncomfortably close to Reaper's Place, which was down the road in the more sinister part of this small town. Why was she taking me here?

"How the hell did you find this place?" I asked. She continued to stare out the window at the water that never seemed to end.

"Dallas took me here some time ago. It wasn't such a good experience, but this ambiance and the food was worth it," she said getting out of the car. I followed suit.

"Why?" I said, walking behind her onto the wooden boardwalk. "What happened?"

"That's beside the point." she stared at the endless ocean again. "Isn't it great?"

"No, it's not. And it won't be until you tell me what happened."

"That would be very hypocritical, wouldn't it," she said matter-of-factly. "You want me to tell you something when you won't say a thing to me."

I glared at her until she gave in.

"Alright." She sat down at the edge of the boardwalk and swung her legs over the water. "Dallas took me to Brody's over there." She pointed at the building as I sat down next to her. "He told me to go in and wait because he had something to take care of. So I did. The place was empty, except for a group of men. You have no idea how nervous I was." She laughed awkwardly, but I just watched her. She just looked ahead at the water, ignoring me.

"What else happened?"

"I sat down and after a while, they started to mess with me. One of them started to talk to me, though I told him to 'fuck off'. But he grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go. He had a tight hold as I struggled and couldn't get free."

"That piece of-"

"It's not what you think," Ally said. "Before anything could actually happen, Dallas came."

"And what did he do?" I asked.

"He literally had to just walk in and start yelling at them. It amazed me how he could scare grown men."

"I still don't understand stand why you like him. He is bad news," I said.

"I think he's cool and funny. He's also one of those dark, mysterious and good-looking types," she mused. My anger flared. Is she not listening to what I'm saying?

"And I'm none of those things?" I tried to joke.

"Don't be jealous Austin, he's a tad better than you," she laughed. "I'm kidding, Dallas has nothing on you."

"Damn straight."

"Cocky much?"

"Very." I winked at her; I could see her watching me.

"But," Ally said, finally turning to face me. "There is one thing you have that he doesn't."

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"Your lips."

I really wasn't expecting that. I raised an eyebrow at her and Ally smiled suggestively. She winked at me and I smiled too.

"Is that so?" I said. "Well, the only thing flattery is going to get you is a slap on the ass. But we can't very well do that now can we? So, if you'll excuse me." I stood up and held out my hand to her. "I recall you saying that you were taking me out."

Ally grabbed my hand and stood up, but didn't let go. She just started down the walkway, away from Brody's and towards a slightly crowded area around the water front shops.

"Flattery won't get me anything," she quoted. "Neither will the truth, which is what I'm speaking, said a wise women named Ally Dawson. But if there is still an option, a kiss would be nice."

"Later," I said smiling. "Right now you're supposed to be romancing me."

"I'm not supposed to be romancing you," Ally protested. "Today is going to be one of the many ways I'm going to thank you, though I know I can't do enough."

"Then do your thing; thank me."

She dragged me into the crowd and after that, everything was a blur. It's horrible, how I'm doing this to keep her happy and care-free, but with everything going on and her Brody's accident still lingering in my mind, I couldn't concentrate on her; I barely even knew if I was enjoying myself. But, even if they were fake, the smiles were for her benefit. The laughs were for her. Everything I was doing was for her. She'll be fine, I kept telling myself. She'll be okay.

**...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shit goes down in this chapter guys. I'm sorry to end the sweetness so soon, but you know that happens with everything. As soon as the good stuff happens something has to ruin it. Anyways, things really start to happen with the gangs now. I hope you guys are biting your nails.**

**Chapter 10**

**…**

**Ally's POV**

After a long period of time, at some point you would expect something to be less boring; you somehow get used to it. But in this case, that logic doesn't work. Sociology with Mr. Rubben, 8:45 a.m. to 10:00 a.m. A complete waste of one hour and fifteen minutes in my life. I don't even know why I'm still taking this class; I'm literally dying of boredom. On another unrelated note, Mr. Author Rubben and his wife Annette are getting a divorce. Finally.

"Hey Ally," someone whispered, tapping me on the shoulder.

I lifted my head off my desk and flipped my hair out of my face.

"What?" I asked sharply. At this point I didn't want to be bothered, especially by my annoying classmates. The only person in the class I could really talk to was, at the moment, to cool for school. Brooke gave me a stern look and raised a colorful gloved hand in defense.

"Chill Allen," she said and I tried to ignore the fact that she didn't say the name she knew I preffered. "I would just hate to inform you that there is a fight outside the classroom in your honor. If you cared, you'd realize that it is shameful for everyone to witness it besides you. It's another reason why you shouldn't sleep in class."

"What," I said again, ignoring her usual smart-ass attitude, and gazed at the empty desks. The sudden loud noises from the outside found my ears and I stood up. How did I miss this?

"Who's fighting?" I asked, but I felt like I already knew.

"Our barely present classmate and another handsome guy that I cannot recall," she explained. "I took one look at the pathetic scene and stayed back in here, while you took a well-deserved nap."

I ran through the rows of desks and out into the loud crowd, saying unheard 'excuse me's' and 'sorry's'. When I finally made my way out, it was exactly who I thought it would be. By this time, Austin had Dallas pinned against a wall by the front of his black t-shirt, his usual gray pull-over discarded on the floor. Austin was saying something to Dallas that I couldn't hear. Dallas's face was smug, almost bored-looking. Like he had been in the same situation many times before and couldn't be bothered to show any emotion. That made me wonder if he has been in this situation before.

Austin's face, on the other hand, took me by surprise. He was obviously furious, his face red with anger, and his eyes were practically drilling holes into an unfazed Dallas. His expression was ferocious, masking out any bruise on his face. It was then that I could tell that if these people weren't here, he probably would have killed Dallas.

I had to stop this.

Austin threw Dallas away from him, and as he raised his fist to throw a punch I dashed forward.

"STOP!" I shouted, grabbing Austin's' raised fist and standing between him and Dallas. All eyes were on me, but I ignored them. I was focused on Austin, who looked shocked, but nonetheless angry with my intruding. I dropped his hand.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked.

"Stay out of this," Austin said. His shock was gone; the anger, I could see, was here to stay for a while.

"NO," I snapped. "I am sick and tired of being left unanswered. Right here and now Austin, you are going to answer my god damn question!"

Silence filled the hall as my voice echoed through it. I felt a hand on my bare shoulder. It was cold; making me fell like my dress was a bit to revealing. I turned around.

"Don't touch her!" Austin practically shouted.

"Ally," Dallas said calmly, ignoring Austin. "This was all just a misunderstanding."

"This was not a damn misunderstanding, I know what you're doing," Austin said.

Ignoring Austin again, Dallas turned to a horrible Mr. Rubben and an awestruck class.

"Please Mr. Rubben, if you will take your class and continue with your lesson, we will get this under control," Dallas explained. His voice was so calm and business-like that they did what he said without hesitation.

At the sound of the door clicking shut, I stepped back, folding my arms on my chest, and stared at the two men. Dallas leaned against the wall, looking bad ass with bruises on his face and tattoos on his arms. Austin' anger and hate were evident as he glared at him.

"This bullshit has to stop," I finally snapped. "I want answers. I don't care who tells me or how I find out, I just want an explanation. Are either of you going to give it to me?"

"Oh, I'll give it to you alright," Austin said. "But not in front of this asshole. Come on, I'm taking you home."

Austin reached for my wrist, but I snatched it back.

"No." I stared at him, his expression hard. "I'm not going anywhere until one of you tells me what I want to here."

"Okay, I'll tell you everything," Dallas said.

"Don't listen to him," Austin told me. "I will tell you later."

I shook my head.

"Explain Dallas," I demanded. "Now."

But before Dallas could even open his mouth, I was hauled over Austin's shoulder. The action was I so sudden that I gave a small yelp. But my surprise quickly subsided to anger as I began to pound his back with my fists. I was reminded of the night when we first met.

"Put me down Austin!" I shouted. "Put me the fuck down."

Austin just ignored me as he continued to walk down the hall. I fell silent, knowing that my demands for freedom would go unnoticed. I looked back at Dallas, who was getting farther and farther away as we walked. He had folded his arms over his chest and watched us with a smirk on his face. I waved at him. And when he waved back, my breath hitched.

Tattooed on his wrist was a kind of symbol of some sort. From my distance it was kind of hard to see, but all too familiar. I had only seen it a couple of times before, and both times had been on pieces of paper that Austin had. Just looking at the elaborate designs with the Grim Reapers face, I knew the meaning wasn't good. I didn't even what the meaning was though.

As I began to worry, the door opened and I was surrounded by light.

**...**

When we got outside, Austin finally put me down, but kept a hold of my hand as he led me to his usual black Honda Accord out front. I reluctantly got into the passenger seat and closed the door as he jogged to the driver side. I really didn't feel like being in such a close proximity with him at the moment, seeing as he just beat up one of my friends and embarrassed me in front of my class. But if this is what I had to do to get my answers, then so be it.

It was quiet for a while as he drove off campus and onto the main road. Austin's grip was knuckle-white tight on the steering wheel, but his anger seemed to have eased. I thought this might be the right time to ask him.

"What the fuck was that?!" I said. That probably wasn't the best way to approach the topic, but there was no point in beating around the bush.

Austin didn't say anything at first. He just gave me a sideways glance, and turned left on the road. I was getting ready to tell him to answer my question, when something occurred to me.

"Why were you there in the first place?" I asked. Austin sighed as he slowed to a stop at a red light. He put his arm on my seat and faced me. His eyes intensely searched my face until the light changed and he began to drive again; all without saying a word.

"I came for Dallas," he said.

"So you started it," I whispered, more to myself, but he seemed to hear me.

"I didn't start anything," he snapped. "Things just got out of hand after a while. I can't stand him."

"That doesn't mean you have to resort to violence."

Austin smiled ruefully. "I wanted to do that so much. You have no idea how good it felt to get a fist on him; I've waited too long."

"Now that I see, this is mainly your fault Austin," I said.

"I hate how you keep defending him," Austin said angrily. "Sticking up for a guy who doesn't even care for you: it doesn't make sense."

I was struck by the harshness of his tone. These arguments make me really want to hate Austin. This one seems to be doing the trick.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, almost yelling. "Every time there is a situation involving Dallas or even just an argument in general, you act like a freaking bastard! These are the moments when I can't stand you. But for some reason I stood for it and, for a moment, I thought things were going well. Then you just had to fuck it up, with all your secrets and shit. I wanted you to be honest; if you had been maybe we wouldn't be in this situation, having fuckin' stupid arguments!"

Austin slowed the car down again at a red light. He turned and glared at me.

"You know what," Austin started. "You are my problem. All of this mess is because of you and you know maybe… maybe I was being too generous. I tried to help a girl out, but realized too late that I couldn't squeeze her in with all the other shit in my life. You just had to come and make things ten times harder for me." He paused and started to drive again. I would be lying if I said that his words didn't hurt. "Me telling the truth would have put us in a much worse situation. You should just realize that you can't know everything and that some things are hidden for your own good. Maybe your 'friend' isn't as 'friendly' as you think. Maybe I didn't want you to hang out with him because I'm trying to protect you from potential harm. And when you go behind my back and not do what I say to help you, you really do fell like a pain in the ass. It makes me wonder why I even try with you."

I don't know why his words hurt me so much; my eyes were burning. I didn't let a tear fall though; I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You are the only one who has done any harm to me asshole."

"It's no wonder why you never defend me on anything because right now, I feel nothing for you."

I gaped at him, his face an angry red. How could he say that? After everything, that's how he feels? I was finding it hard to control my tears.

And just like the night we met, I wanted to get away from him. But the only difference was that this time, I would.

"Let me out," I whispered.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Let your 'problem' out of the car."

"No."

"Let me out of the fucking car dammit!" I shouted banging my fist on the dashboard. He surprisingly obeyed, turning the car to the side of the road. He locked the doors.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to stay with someone who doesn't care about me." Saying the words hurt even more. Like a stab in the stomach.

His face instantly fell and took on a look of regret, but I turned away. It was too late. He said what he had to say. What was done was done. I was completely and utterly done with him. I just had to keep telling myself that.

I pulled the lock up and got out of the car, but Austin grabbed my hand. I ignored the usual burning sensation. This wasn't the time for that.

"I didn't mean it," he said, finally going back to the regular Austin. The one who I thought actually liked me. "It was all just in a fit of anger."

I yanked my hand back. "You obviously knew what you were saying Austin. If you didn't, than you wouldn't have said it."

It was silent, except for the sound of an occasional car, and I got my answer. I took it as my cue to leave. I shut the door and began to walk. Behind me, I heard Austin start up his car and was eventually slowly trailing beside me with the passenger window rolled down.

"Ally," he said. "Where are you going?"

I ignored him and started to walk faster. It seemed like the faster I walked, the more tears streamed down my face.

"Ally-

"If I was such a pain in the ass, why don't you just let me go. I'll leave you alone."

"Come on Al. I swear I-"

I began to run away, the faster I run away, the faster I'll get away and get over him. Hopefully.

Somewhere down the road I heard a door slam and quick rushing footsteps. I ran faster but Austin easily caught up to me. He grabbed my fore arm to stop me, but I struggled against him. I slapped his chest with my hands, but he grabbed my wrists and held them tightly.

"Ally, I didn't mean what I said. I didn't know what I was saying believe me," Austin begged shaking my wrists.

And add more tears. "I wish I could, but I can't. I could tell that you meant what you said and you sure as hell knew what you were saying because you wanted me to hear it. I wanted you to be truthful Austin, just not like this."

"Ally, I'm-"

"Don't fucking apologize Austin!" I shouted pulling my hands free and pushing him away from me. "It is too damn late for that. 'Sorry' doesn't help the truth and it doesn't cover up everything you did. No please go, I'm not getting in that car with you, so there is no point in you staying. Just… leave me alone."

Austin stood there, a good three feet away, hands deep in his pockets with regret written clearly all over his face. His eyes were saying sorry as he scanned my face.

"Fine," he said, almost whispering. "If that's how you want it." He turned and walked to his car and turned it on. I watched as he drove past me. I watched as he turned the corner down the road. I even watched threw watery vision when his car was no longer there.

I stood there for a good ten minutes until I grew a pair and called Dallas.

"Can you come get me?" I asked with a shaky voice. "I need you to take me to the club. I could really use a drink right now."

**...**

I closed the bathroom door behind me and made my way back to the table Luke and I were sitting at. Our drinks were already brought and Dallas was lightly sipping his. He put it down as I sat slumped in my chair.

"Fuck my life." Was all I said before I threw my head back and took a swig of my large glass of beer. I made sure I didn't look around. I didn't want to be reminded of you-know-who, since this was where everything started with him. I felt more tears prickling. I took another swig.

"I still can't believe it," I said to Dallas. "After everything, this just had to be the result of an argument. Me at the club with a friend who usually starts our fights. No offence."

Dallas raised a hand, understanding. I wiped my eyes and looked at him, his expression unreadable but always calculating.

"Shit happens," he said. "We can't control it, whether we like it or not. You know this."

"I know that I know, but I can never get used to it." Dallas, I've learned, wouldn't be the typical guy you'd go to for comfort. But at this point, he was all I had. Then I realized that I had officially nothing; I had no home and I certainly wasn't going back to Austin's or my dad's for my stuff. I was officially and completely homeless. Again.

Cue more tears.

"Now what am I gonna do?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. "I have no home, no money. No clothes or shoes. No parents. And I've lost my…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to saying for Austin. Honestly, I didn't know what we were. But after losing him, I knew he was important. I downed the rest of my drink and rested my chin on the palm of my hand with my elbow on the table. I was suddenly tired. Very, very, very tired.

"You are in a pretty shitty situation," Dallas said, pointing out the obvious. "Hopefully things will get better."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Hopefully."

Again, like my first night here, it was hard keeping my eyes open. Maybe I should stop drinking. Or just stop coming here all together.

Dallas was watching me, seeming to notice my sudden sleepiness. I pressed the heels of my hands onto my eyes and tried to focus on Dallas and staying awake. I just couldn't though, it was hard.

"You okay?" Dallas asked, smirking slightly. Why the hell was he smirking? I don't remember anything smirk-worthy happening.

"Yeah, I think," I replied, but my brain wasn't functioning correctly. I felt numb.

Dallas took out his phone and I watched as he dialed a number and pressed it to his ear.

"It's going down," he said. "Be ready." Then he just hung up. My eyes kept closing but I kept forcing them open. It was like I was floating in and out of consciousness.

"What did that mean?" I asked tiredly; I couldn't rightly use my lips.

"It means, Austin was right," he answered. His voice was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. "You should have never hung out with me."

**...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Things are getting crazy guys, I'm excited and I wrote the story! I hope you guys are shocked at what will happen. I think I did a good job at this story and I hope you do to.**

**Chapter 11**

**…**

**Austin's POV**

Why was I such a stupid fuck? Everything _did_ seem right, but had to just go wrong to damn quickly. I shouldn't have been so harsh. I'm not going to lie, some things I said were true but the other stuff… I was too outraged to watch my words. Especially saying that I didn't care about her- that was the biggest lie I have ever told in my life.

It had been a couple of hours since the ungodly time of her leaving, and I haven't left my spot sitting on the stair at my doorstep with my half-empty beer bottle. I didn't know why I was still there. A tiny part of me was still waiting for her to come and show her gorgeous face so I could apologize, whether she wanted to hear one or not. The other larger part me knew she wouldn't come back. It was obvious. I screwed things up.

"You really messed things up this time Moon," I said to myself. I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair. I remembered Ally's red, sad eyes and her tear-stained face. It hurt to think that I was the one behind them, that I caused her that pain. I really fucked up. Badly.

The sun had already gone down by the time I gave up and went inside. I lost her. The only thing in my life that I really did care for. The lights in the apartment were off but I didn't bother to turn them on; I sat alone in self-loathing, wondering how I could be so stupid. My thoughts were disturbed by my phone. I dug in my pocket and took it out. I didn't bother to check the ID; if it wasn't Ally, I didn't really care.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"They took her Austin!" Dez's voice shouted threw the phone.

"What!" I said standing up.

"Ally! They have Ally!"

"Are you serious?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"I wouldn't lie about something this important man. What happened? I thought she was with you."

"She _was_."

Dallas finally made his move. Picking her off when she was most vulnerable. I told her she shouldn't have trusted him, she was just a minor job he had to do. I quickly ran out the door and headed to my car. Holding the phone against my ear with my shoulder, I fumbled with my keys.

"Where are they keeping her?" I asked Dez.

"I'm not sure," Dez answered, and I cursed him for his lack of knowing. "But Dallas was most likely heading straight to Ronny's Ridgewood Warehouse. They'll probably hold her there until you come with the money. You do have it, right?"

"Yeah, I got it. But at this point, I don't really think it'll be important to them right now." I took the duffle bag out of my trunk and went to the driver's side, opening it and tossing it in the back seat. "I'm going to need your help. Do you think you can?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Meet me by the Oak Tree that's about a half mile from Ridgewood, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, because I have a plan."

I hung up and pulled out of my parking space so fast, I probably left tire marks. I drove down the road faster than the speed limit allowed, and took an abundance of turns that led to the town of Ridgewood. Hopefully, nothing happened yet. Maybe I wasn't too late. She had to be okay, or I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Corny I know, but at this point I couldn't give a shit. I was completely done with the Reapers.

Now, it was time to come up with a plan.

**...**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to the sound of deep-voiced chatter with a severe pain in my neck. I straightened my head that was lolled on my shoulder and tried to open my eyes, but instantly shut them due to the large amounts of handing lights. I tried to wipe my face, but found that my arms as well as my legs were tied to the arms and legs of the cold metal chair I was sitting in. my eyes shot open again, despite the blinding lights. I was fully alert now; the voices were getting louder. I shook my head fiercely.

"Now look who's coming around," an unfamiliar voice laughed. "I give you props Dallas, I didn't know how you'd manage to get this one."

"What are we gonna do with her until Austin gets here Ronny?" someone else asked.

"We just make sure he knows we have her."

By this time, I could see relatively better and I as very aware of my surroundings. The voices were coming from a group of men standing a few feet away from me Dallas the bastard among them. Everyone kept glancing at me every now and then while engaged in a conversation. But one guy, with tattoo covered arms and black, almost shiny blue hair kept staring at me, his eyes black eyes roaming all over my body. His stare was lustful and intense. I shifted my gaze away and they landed on Dallas, who was standing next to him, with his hood up and hands shoved deep in his pockets. I remembered our conversation back at the club before he drugged me and took me to… I don't know where. The sudden realization that I was tied to a chair with random guys in a big building scare me shitless. My dress was bunched up on my upper thighs and a couple of my top buttons were undone, making me feel more exposed and vulnerable than ever.

"Why am I here?" I asked. I felt proud of myself for keeping a steady voice, when I was internally freaking out. Everyone focused on me, the tattoo guy even more so. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Yeah," a voice said and the crowd parted for another guy, who was tall but all the more scary, with hooded eyes and thin lips. "What will we do with the girl Ronny?"

The tattoo guy, who I supposed was Mike, smiled an ugly smile and walked towards me. "Let's make sure the brunette's boyfriend gets here, shall we Jimmy? Dallas, give me your phone."

Dallas walked up beside him again, staring at me, and handed him his phone. Ronny dialed the number and put the phone on speaker. As the phone rang, Ronny whispered something to Dallas and he came to stand on my right side.

"Why the hell are you calling me?" An angry voice shouted through the phone. It was Austin, his voice music to my ears. Maybe he's coming to save me. _No,_ I thought. _He doesn't care about you, remember?_

"Hello Austin," Ronny spoke into the phone, fiddling with my spaghetti strap.

"Ronny?"

"Yes, it's me," he responded matter-of-factly. "You better give me the money now Austin. Your time is up."

"I know, and I have it."

"Just to be sure I get it, I wanted you to speak to Allen-"

"Ally! Oh my God, are you alright?" he asked frantically. "Ronny Ramone, I swear to the God above if you do anything to hurt her-"

Ronny ignored him and turned to Dallas. "Dallas would you like to do the honors, I want to hear how shocked Austin will be."

Before I could grasp all the facts, there was a faint sound of a switch by my ear and then a deep hum. I realized too, that this was an electric chair. The instant I felt the shock I shook; the pain was unbearable. I screamed, my voice echoed through the large, high-roofed building. Ronny Ramone, the one who killed my mother, was smirking: like this whole thing was part of a humorous sitcom. He brought the phone to his ear.

"I swear you low-life piece of-"The phone call ended as Ronny hung up before Austin could get any more profanities in. He looked at Dallas and he flipped the switch again. I was left tingling and twitching in the chair.

"Let's see if Austin will come to save you."

"What if… he doesn't?" I whispered, practically gasping for breath. I was surprised he even heard me.

"We'll decide you fate."

Everyone, including Dallas, instantaneously huddled in a group and began to discuss.

_Oh God_, I thought._ I'm going to die._

**...**

**Austin's POV**

I stuffed my phone into my pocket and began to pace again, Ally's scream still ringing in my head. It was deafening and the worst thing I heard in my life. I needed to get her. Where the hell was Dez? I take the duffle bag out of the car, send Dez a quick 'where the fuck are you?' text, and stuff my gun under my shirt. If this plan was going to work, I had to be ready.

By the time Dez got here, I was already weak with anticipation and fear. When Dez got out of his car with a similar duffle bag, I started shouting at him.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked. "We don't have any time to waste."

"Hey, cut me some slack," he said dropping the bag at my feet. "Do you know how hard and risky it was to raid RP."

"You got everything?" I asked, bending down and rummaging through the duffle bag.

"Yes, I made sure." The bag was heavy so I took out the vests, guns and their silencers, leaving the time bomb in the bag. As we transferred the money to the bag, I went over the improvised plan.

"How much time until this thing goes off?" I asked. Dez was the one who was familiar in the tech field.

"Including the fact that we lost some time, I'd say about thirty-five minutes," he answered stripping his shirt and putting on the bullet proof vest. I did the same.

"Why did you turn it on in the first place?" I said, I took my gun out and put the silencer on.

"I needed a threat for that new guy at RP." Dez stood up, being finished before me. "Besides, we couldn't turn the thing on in the building. They'd know something was up."

I stood up to, grabbing the very heavy duffle bag. Dez had to get Ally and I was the distraction. That meant it would be a hell of a lot harder to get out before the bomb blew. If I could get out.

"You know what you have to do," I said.

"Yeah, I do." He knew the reality of it. I might not make it out.

"Okay." I nodded at him. "Let's go."

**...**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this, I would say, is the most important chapter. It's like the orgasm of the story where everything has climbed up to this point and we are falling from our high in fear and anticipation. A good metaphor, right? And don't worry, the sex is coming. We all love that don't we.**

**Chapter 12**

**…**

**Ally's POV**

They did it again. Two more times to be exact. Each time after the first, I forced myself to hold down my scream. It was a momentous effort on my part. My hair was coming out of my neat bun that was tight behind my head. I felt like I was burning. Did I smell smoke?

I felt hopeless. What was going to happen to me? I was going to die unceremoniously, unhappy and alone.

"How could you do this to me?" I said as unwanted tears streamed down my face. I wasn't strong enough. I knew that now.

"Sorry sweetheart," Dallas said walking over to the men I now knew as Jimmy and Ronny. "But I had a job to do, and that was to get you. You shouldn't trust so easily. That's your problem, yeah?"

I fought my restraints again as the group continued to converse about my fate. I looked up to see Dallas leaving the mass of people and coming my way, a smirk firmly in place.

"Too bad I couldn't have my way with you," he said, using his finger to tilt my chin up. "You look like you'd be a fun toy to play with."

And then, he pressed his lips firmly onto mine. Before, I would have been surprised that he would make such a move. That he would pull that intimate of a gesture with anyone, let alone me. But right now, I felt utterly repulsed by him.

Austin was right; he was bad news.

I tore my head away and lifted my legs high enough to knee him where it hurt. He grunted in pain and slapped me. He stood up with that same godforsaken smirk on his face. I just glared at him.

"I hope you rot in hell," I said, my cheek burning.

"Is that right, Al?" Dallas asked with a laugh. "It's just too bad you'll get there before me."

I gave an inaudible gasp but quickly hid my fear.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Why? You think Mr. Bartender's going to save you? Don't be pathetic, Austin knew all about this! For a matter of fact, he was the most important part of this plan besides you. He knew everything, and he just lied to you. This is what he was hiding from you." Dallas yanked his sleeve down and shoved the sign in my face. "We are the Reapers. Austin is one of us." Dallas stopped, as if realizing something. "Or was one of us. We've decided to get rid of him after we get rid of you. That is unless Ronny still wants you, then you get to watch him die."

I was silent, so he continued.

"He knew a lot more than you thought. Things that you didn't even you know."

"Like what?" I whispered.

"Like how your mother died."

I froze. He couldn't be serious. Austin would have told me that, wouldn't he? He knew how devastated I was because of her death. How would he know if he acted so surprised when I first told him?

Dallas grinned, obviously pleased with my reaction.

"Yeah, he knew that even your father helped out with the murder. Ronny Ramone and your father are associated with us," he explained.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You are lying. I must be dreaming," I said as I took a deep breath. This was just too much to handle.

"Oh really? You're dreaming? Well, than I could just get your father and prove otherwise. You know he's here, right? You can only imagine how happy he would be to see you," Dallas said sarcastically.

He walked away to the men who seemed to have decided on a verdict. How cliché, I thought bitterly. Everyone I knew had turned their backs on me. I had never felt so alone and scared in my entire life, and that's saying a lot. I just thought I'd get used to the feeling by now.

How could all of this be happening to me?

And out of nowhere there was the slam of a door in the back of the room. Everyone turned around. When I saw his face, my heart sped up. From what I would see in between the heads of the crowd, Austin was standing tall and unflinching. For some reason, I was very unhappy that he came. If it wasn't quartered with the fact that I might have to watch him die AND that he lied to me, I would have had a heart attack.

**...**

**Austin's POV**

Before I went in, I asked Dez to watch out for Ally, should I not make it out of the building. He nodded but reassured me that I would and that things would be okay. I nodded in return, not really believing him. I could die by either the group or the explosion, and by that time I hoped that Dez and Ally would be on their way. It was a two-guy plan; it was most likely to fail. But I just signaled for him to go to a closer side entrance. I made a promise, I reminded myself.

I pushed open the door.

I had to be quick. We had to run here, so we had about 20 minutes left. To be honest, that wasn't enough time; delays were inevitable. I walked into the familiar death trap with the bomb-baring bag in my hand. If this was going to work I couldn't falter. All eyes were on me. Right in these 20 minutes I would either live or die trying to save the girl I liked, could possibly love. I made a promise to keep her alive. Even if I didn't survive.

They waited for me to make my move: so I did. I dropped the bag at my feet.

"I have what you so desperately wanted."

I scanned the sea of heads for recognizable faces. Jimmy, Ronny, and Dallas stood out. I could see Lester Dawson glancing between me and his daughter. It was a pity he'd never see her again. Hell, I might not see her again.

"I'm glad to see you remembered," Ronny said.

"How could I forget," I responded. "Important things were on the line"

"I see."

No further words were said. I knew what I had to do. With force I kicked the bag to Ronny; he bent down and picked it up. In the back I could see Dez sneaking over to a disheveled looking Ally. A few words were exchanged, than Dez began to cut the ropes that tied her. I focused back on Ronny, who was watching me.

"What a good way to end this."

It was when Ronny, Dallas and Jimmy pulled out there guns and Lester shouted "Hey, they're getting away!" did things go haywire.

**...**

**Ally's POV**

I couldn't hear or see anything that was happening with Austin. I fought my restraints again, but it was useless. I could feel myself getting rope burn every time I moved. The truth was that I wasn't going anywhere. Or so I thought.

Somewhere in the shadows of the building I heard the slight squeak of a door. I looked around; I was the only one who noticed. To my left I almost jumped as I saw Dez come through a side door where no light shown. He quickly, but quietly, made his way over to me. He flipped out a carving knife.

"Dez," I whispered. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm going to get you out of here," he said. "But we don't have much time."

He began to cut at the ropes. I looked around and spotted Austin watching us intently. His eyes begging for us to hurry. Dez was already working on the ropes at my ankles.

"What about Austin?"

Dez let out a breath as he finished.

"He knows what he's doing."

I still felt that my question wasn't properly answered as I took his hand we quickly move out.

But as if it were too good to be true, I heard the unholy voice of my father.

"Hey, they're getting away!"

"Get them!" Ronny shouted.

At that we suddenly stopped. Dez pushed me behind him and pulled out his gun from the sheath of his belt. I could see Austin fighting off Dallas. I held my breath as Dallas punched him and Austin fell to the floor.

Then there was a gun shot.

Then another.

And another.

I felt a bullet whip past my ear.

My eyes dropped to the three bodies on the floor, the chaos seemed to slow down. My father was the first my eyes saw, then Jimmy, and another unrecognizable face. I felt tugging on my arm and we were running again. More people were chasing us, guns at the ready, but Dez pulled me out, locked the door and shut it, giving us extra time.

Still gripping my hand, Dez led me through a clear path surrounded by the field of tall. It was silent until we heard some shouts and I was still in shock.

My father is dead.

My mother is dead.

Austin is probably dead.

Ahead of us I could see two cars parked by the Oak Tree, one of them belonged to Austin. I was still in a daze. What the hell just happened?

"I estimate that there is probably 4 minutes left," Dez said in a rush. He opened his car door for me and I got in. "Maybe he'll get out in time."

He backed up onto the road and drove away. I stared at my red wrists.

"Get out in time for what?" I asked.

Dez sighed heavily, as if he knew what might happen.

"There was a bomb in the bag Austin had," he explained. "And it's about to go off."

**...**


	13. Chapter 13

**The moment we've all been waiting for... this chapter contains half the smut that is presented in this story. The next part of it is obviously in the next chapter. This is actually my first actual Rated M story ever so if you think it may need changes, feel free to review.**

**I need reviews to survive!**

**Chapter 13**

**...**

**Ally's POV**

I lay back on my bed with a pillow over my face. I showered, brushed my wet hair and changed into my spaghetti strap nightgown. It was far too small, but I didn't care. I really didn't care about much anymore. I lost everything and now I'm nothing. Why my life was crap is something unknown to me.

Dez dropped me off after a long, agonizing car ride. He asked multiple times if I wanted him to stay, but I politely declined and thanked him for everything. I didn't want to be bothered. He told me that everything would be alright. I didn't quite believe him.

Dez told me everything: how Austin wished that we had a relationship, how he liked and cared about me a lot. How he promised me life. I regretted everything I said to him. I felt like complete and utter bullshit. He also told me about the problems with the Reapers. I understood. And I felt bad.

Now he probably died, thinking that I hated him.

But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he did make it out. _Stop being so naïve_, I thought horribly. _Face it, he couldn't have gotten out. It's impossible. Look at the odds: there were too many of them, and if he did somehow fight them, it was probably too late._

So now I have to live knowing someone gave their life for me. That someone being Austin.

If that was the case, I didn't want to live. Not like this. Not with guilt eating at my very existence. I couldn't live knowing that I was the cause of someone's death. I felt tears escape and soak the pillow.

Then, I heard a door shut.

I sat up and removed the pillow from my face. Who would be coming in the house at this time? It's probably Dez, coming to interrupt my mourning and ask if I was okay. Well, I wasn't. I felt like a piece of shit. I felt like dying. Austin was really all I had left and now he's gone. I have nothing.

But I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that.

"Dez," I said loud enough so he could hear. "You don't have to check up on me, I'm fine. Really."

"I sure hope so," a voice said outside my door. It was no Dez. I stood up and the door opened. Austin came, in full view.

"I almost died for you."

Cue heart attack.

I almost tripped over my own feet running to him. Every other thought vanished. All I could focus was Austin and his familiar warmness and his arms around me as I hugged him tight, like he would disappear if I didn't. I could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He was alive. He was here, he didn't die. He didn't die because of me.

He was so very alive.

"I am so, so, so sorry Austin!" I said against his strong, warm chest. "I didn't mean anything I said. I thought you were dead, but you're not. That's all that matters. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

I squeezed him tighter. _Thank God_.

"Please release me, I cannot breathe. I want to actually live," he laughed and I let go.

"I'm sorry," I said pushing a strand of my hair back. "I just can't believe it. You are really here!"

` He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. He led me to the bed and we sat down.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," Austin said. "But I'm the one who is supposed to be apologizing, not you."

"No Austin; we both said things we didn't mean. Like come on, you saved my life for crying out loud. I think that's apology enough."

"No, it's only right if I said one to," he said. "Believe me; you have absolutely no idea how sorry I am. I was willing to give my life for you: you deserve a happy life. All of this is mainly my fault and I hate that. I should have never said those things, I didn't mean them. So when I saw how much I hurt you I realized how stupid I was, letting my anger get the best of me. Truth is, I care about you more than anything, and though things did get difficult, you didn't make it ten times harder; just seeing you smile and laugh made it ten times better. And even if it doesn't seem like it, I do like you a lot."

I smiled as he rested his hand on my cheek. I squeezed his hand.

"I feel the same way. I'm sorry too."

We sat there for almost an eternity. It could have been, I wouldn't care. I was too happy. Too relieved.

"You… are _beautiful_," he whispered and then he pressed his lips onto mine.

If I could use three words to describe this, I would say soft, warm and invigorating. I could just taste the apology on his lips and I instantly forgave him, not that I haven't already. I wanted him to keep apologizing to me, and me to him. It was amazing. He was amazing. But the kiss quickly turned from sweet to heated as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His lips were intoxicating and coupled with the fact that he was here in the flesh, made it even more so. I swiped his bottom lip and he gladly gave me access.

He gently pushed me back onto the bed, so my back was firmly pressed against the mattress and he was practically on top of me, his hands roaming my sides, my hips and gripping my exposed thigh. I put my hands on his sculpted stomach, and I outlined every muscle with my fingers. I loved how his abs flexed under my touch.

"You may not agree Ally," he said in between kisses in a deep voice. "But you are sexy. I'm really glad I came home to you."

"Me too," I said, totally disregarding his other statement. I was surprised at how breathy I sounded. I speedily pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to who-knows-where before he could protest. He leaned back and stared at me with dark, hooded eyes. I had never seen him look like that before. I liked it. I ran my hands up his strong arms, through his floppy blonde hair and kept them at the base of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

"You are making it very hard to control myself," Austin said in that deep, alluring voice of his.

"Then don't," I responded. I had no idea where this sudden burst of confidence was coming from.

He kissed the corner of my mouth and trailed kisses down to the base of my throat. He nibbled on my earlobe and nuzzled his face onto my neck, causing me to give a soft moan.

"You know-"

Kiss.

"There-"

Lick.

"Nothing better-"

Bite.

"Then-"

Long, slow lick to the chin.

"Make up sex."

A soft kiss on the lips. His voice was husky and slowly soaking my underwear. Holy fuck. Who knew Austin could be so sensual?

Honestly, I wasn't thrown off by his bluntness, or even fazed when he pressed himself against me and I realized exactly what my touch did to him. All I could register was Austin's lips on my body and the sudden throbbing between my legs. All I really knew was that I wanted him. And I wanted him bad.

**...**

**Austin's POV**

Hell, if I knew Ally owned a nightie like… well _that_, I would have made her wear it a long time ago. If I was attracted to her before, than I was way past that right now. It was evident by the straining hard-on in my jeans. Her touch was making me feel like a live-wire. I couldn't get enough.

Maybe I should have near-death experiences more often.

"No," Ally said. "I don't want you to make it up to me just yet."

Confused, I sat up as she slid from underneath me. She looked at me with a seductive smile on her face and grabbed my shoulders and gently pushed me back onto the mattress, so I was lying down. She moved, straddling me and she clasps both of my hands with hers and placed them on either side of my head. She had me trapped…sort of. I could easily flip us over, so she would be at the bottom in the same position, but I wanted her to feel like she was in control before I took over.

I stared up at her; her big brown eyes were impossibly dark with something more than just mischief. I've never seen her like this before, let alone knew she was capable. It was actually kind of hot and a major turn on.

"I've never had a chance to properly thank you," Ally said. "So I thought, there was no better way than to please you. You know, make you feel good about everything you did."

Since when did Ally Dawson become such a vixen?

Not that I didn't like it.

I did.

A lot.

"By the looks of it, you seem very willing," I said, anticipation seeping into my voice.

"You were willing to give your life for me; I don't even know why," she said leaning down and kissing me. "But I do thank you for that, I thank you for everything. Now I'm going to show you how thankful I really am. I am willing to give myself to you."

"Okay than, do your thing; thank me."

And with that, she moved down my body tantalizingly slow, our eyes never breaking contact. She purposely put pressure on me as she moved down and sat on my legs. I groaned. That was right where I needed her. How much I wanted to take her. It was hard for me not to break my resolve of letting her have her fun. She gave me a very sultry smile. I liked this Ally; she was like the very intimate being of sex. I just wondered where all of this was coming from.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked just out of curiosity as I watched her unbutton my jeans and very slowly pulled the zipper down. The friction resulted in another groan that I couldn't keep in.

She lifted herself and began to pull my pants off.

"Nothing's gotten into me. Well, not yet anyway," Ally said, obviously referring to the noticeable bulge in my boxers. She bundled up my jeans and threw them out of sight.

Crap.

Just the very image of me being inside her made me even harder. If that was possible.

Damn these hormones.

Now I was practically naked, except for my black, too-tight boxers. And Ally was still fully clothes, if you could call a really small, obviously outgrown, sexy nightgown clothes. She was almost as naked as I was. Almost.

This whole arrangement suddenly seemed very unfair.

I was brought back to Earth when I felt Ally kiss me and I immediately kissed her back. Straddling my waist again, I could feel her moving her hips, rubbing herself against me. She moaned and I kissed her harder. This Ally was crazy; I loved it.

"If you keep doing that Ally, I'm not going to last very long," I said, breathing hard as she kissed my cheeks. Were her hips moving faster? "I soon will be saying you're welcome' very fast."

"I'd rather have you do it that way, than to have you not do it at all," Ally said and she started placing soft kissed on my collar bone. "But right now is my time. You can have your way with me later, because God knows I want you to."

"Me too."

Ally began to trail feather-light kisses on my chest, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Her nails were gently combing my hair and her breasts were pressed against my abdomen. _Oh sweet, sweet torture._

"Thank you Austin Monica Moon, I have never met anyone as generous as you. There aren't a lot people who would do what you did for me and I appreciate that. I know that sometimes I may seem like a pain in the ass; it's just that at times I take you for granted and I shouldn't. I mean, you're actually the only one who cares about me besides my mother, who is, at the moment, probably resting somewhere questioning my choices. But I'm not. I don't regret this. Not at all." She had stopped her pleasurable assault to rest her chin on my chest, my heavy breathing causing her to move up and down. Her hands were still scraping my scalp though her grinding slowly stopped, but I mentally begged her to keep going.

"I really didn't want to agree with this at first, I didn't know what to think of you. But you're an amazing guy and I have enjoyed my time with you. I like you Austin, very much. You've done so much for me and I am trying very hard to return the favor. You saved me Austin, and for that I owe you my life-"

She leaned up and kissed me, long and hard.

"My love-"

Ally sat up and placed her hands at the hem of her dress. In one swift movement she lifted the dress over her head and tossed it out of the way. And she wasn't wearing a bra; just dark blue panties. I couldn't help but stare.

_Hot damn._

"And everything I am."

She got off me and laid beside me, spread eagle on the bed. Everything was happening so fast, my brain had stopped working. But I didn't want this to stop. I was at the point of no return. If something were to happen and we couldn't continue, I doubted that a cold shower would help me now. I was too far gone.

"So, if this is what we both want." She bended one knee and put her hand on it. She turned to me. "I'm yours Austin: you can have me"

Ally looked back at the ceiling and I couldn't, again, help but stare at her gorgeous body. Her skin looked so inviting and I realized that I couldn't wait anymore. Now we were the same; the only thing separating us from becoming one was her panties and my useless boxers. It suddenly seemed like too many clothes. I propped my head with my elbow, lying on my side. Holy hell, I wanted to touch her and she was offering herself to me. Ally was mine and she told me so.

"You sound like you just sold yourself to the devil," I said and she smiled. I was trying to make a joke, but this seemed far more than a laughing matter.

"Well, Devil," Ally whispered. "Are you gonna make your move or what?"

"If you want it." I moved then, so I was staring down at her. I grinned at the nickname, probably because what I could do to her was too sinful for a virgin. But I'd save those things for later. Right now though, I have to let her enjoy this because soon she'll be in immense pain. I didn't want that. I felt her hands on my hips, her finger running smooth circles onto it.

"I think we both want it."

Not being able to wait any longer, I bent my head and pressed my lips onto hers in confirmation. Hell yeah I wanted her, all my past repressed feelings coming into play. I wanted her in all ways possible. I quickly deepened the kiss and put my legs over her, straddling her now.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I finally asked.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be laying underneath you practically naked. I want Austin. After all this, I've realized that I want to be with you, physically and relationship wise." She smiled jokingly. "Now come on, help me get rid of this useless hymen."

Who was I to deny her wish?

I kissed her roughly, practically devouring her lips. I nipped at her bottom lip, earning me a nut-busting moan. Shit, were those sounds amazing. I kissed her nose and her cheeks and instantly attached my lips to the mouth-watering skin at her throat. As I attacked her neck, I hooked my thumb into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, almost ripping them. Now she was going to be mine, at my mercy.

"You're beautiful Ally," I said, pressing my lips gently on the tops of her breasts. My eyes darted up to her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was parted and slightly swollen. Her wavy brown hair was fanned out around head and her face was flushed. "I want all of you."

I could tell that Ally was nervous and anticipating what was to come. Her breathing was deep and heavy. Hell, so was I. I was really nervous; I didn't want to hurt her, but this was her first time. I reached up and stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"It's alright Al." I kissed her stomach. "I don't want to cause you any pain though it's going to hurt like hell at first."

"I know and I'm tired of pain," she whispered and she slowly began to tug my boxers down. Fucking shit. "But there is no better time than now. I trust you and I trust-" She removed my restraining boxers and lightly bushed my tip with her fingers. "That you'll show me what I've been missing."

This girl was a bold tempest. Her delicate tough made shiver with longing, and I couldn't hold back. I kissed her fiercely, trying to reassure her and give her pleasure at the same time. I lined myself up, rubbing against her already eager entrance. I groaned and detached my lips from her, rubbing against her again; harder this time. She moaned and I did it once more.

"Austin," Ally breathed, gripping my shoulders. "Stop being… such a tease."

She shouldn't be talking.

I kept her steady gaze, telling her without words that I was ready and that she should be to. She nodded, telling me to go.

And without further ado, I slowly pushed into her, centimeter by centimeter and stopped.

I nearly died.

I stared into Ally's face. Her eyes were shut again, her face contorted I obvious pain. Shit, now I felt bad. I bent my arms enough that I could kiss her.

"Are you okay?" I asked against her lips.

"I'm okay," she said, her grips on my shoulders were tight. "Just- just give me a second to adjust. It's either that I'm too small or you're just bigger than I thought."

I smiled at that comment. It was probably me. She was amazingly tight and wet; I had to stop myself from pounding into her. I was shaking from the amount of self-control I was trying to hold onto. Ally began to gently roll her hips, getting used to it. Damn… that felt good.

"I think I'm good, you can go now."

So I did, and eventually broke passed the barrier that was in the way. Ally gasped, rather loudly and followed it with a 'holy fuck that hurt.' All the while, I was trying very hard not to lose it. She began rolling her hips again, further pushing me to insanity.

"Alright Austin, I'm fine now. I think I'm ready for it," Ally said, not stopping her slow torture. "Go ahead Lucifer, do what you do."

I smiled evilly; oh how I waited for this wondrous moment.

I pulled out and slammed back in.

**...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, I'm so sorry, but the story is coming to a close. This is the second to last chapter. I hope you guys liked my story, I enjoyed writing it.**

**I need reviews!**

**Chapter 14**

**...**

**Ally's POV**

Holy fucking crap. I have never felt anything like this before. I was new to this experience but this dark- eyed, sex-possessed Austin was not going easy. I didn't want him to though. As the pain quickly subsided to pleasure, I wanted him to go faster. It felt too good to slow down.

"Holy shit," I heard Austin groan as he ruthlessly pounded into me. I hadn't realized that I was closing my eyes; I thought my vision went black when he first thrust into me, hitting a sweet spot that almost made me scream. But when I opened my eyes, I focused on Austin. His sweat-glistening face was close to mine, his jaw clenched and taunt muscles tensed and flexed. His fierce, concentrated gaze met mine. His eyes were on fire and I could feel myself melting and burning under his gaze, an amazingly weird sensation. I wrapped my arms around his slick neck and pulled at his hair. I felt a deep rumble in his throat and then he kissed me hard. And in his distraction he did something that surprised me. I felt his large, warm hand grasp my left breast, fondling it and pinching my hardened nipple. I moaned into the kiss and I could fell his smirk. His hand felt really nice.

"Aren't I just full of surprises?" Austin whispered, his forehead resting on mine. He stopped his movements but I bucked my hips, starting my own.

"I don't know," I responded, speeding up my hips until they were smacking onto his. "Sometimes surprises can get a bit old."

He used both of his hands to hold my hips down, stopping the sweet friction. I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing him closer. He still didn't do anything.

"God dammit," I said, trying to move again but failing. "Don't you dare stop now Austin, not right in the middle of it. I swear to God-"

I was cut off by Austin, who, out of nowhere, thrust into me hard hitting my newly found g-spot straight on. I almost screamed Austin's name, as I pulled tightly on his hair. He did that on purpose, but I didn't care. I practically begged him to do it again and he did. Again. And again. And again. And again. Until my back arched and I felt like I was in heaven. He kept doing it until I felt an unfamiliar coil in the pit of my stomach and I knew that I was close to the edge.

Austin must have known this too because he sped up the pace. And before I knew it, I was at the edge of the cliff and I was falling. My vision went white and I felt like I finally reached nirvana. A few thrusts later Austin came too, reaching his high with a slew of obscenities mixed with my name. My legs fell slack and I dropped my arms, wonderfully weak but still tingling with post-orgasmic pleasure. Austin collapsed on me, completely spent from out sexual festivities.

The room was hot, our bodies moist with sweat. We laid there for what felt like an eternity but could have only been a couple of minutes. We were both breathing heavily with our bodies flushed together, Austin was still lying on top of me not trying to hold his weight, but I didn't mind. I was too tired to even care.

After a while, I could fell Austin's body moving slightly and the deep timbre of his voice in his throat; Silently laughing. He rolled off and laid on his side, resting his head on his arm, staring at me. He was grinning.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, mirroring his position.

_"'It's either that I'm too small or you're just bigger than I thought,'"_ Austin said and turned to full, open-mouthed laughter. I blushed, not believing he could remember that after our recent involvement. Why did I say that? "You really thought about my size?"

"Pssh, no! Of course not," I lied, covering my face with my hands. I have, actually, thought a lot of things about him, some of my questions were answered tonight though I hope I could discover more things later. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Well, I've thought plenty of times what it would be like to kiss you, to touch you, to pleasure you like I just did," he explained openly, making me blush harder. "I wondered at some point, what it would be like if at some rare occasion I got you in bed. It was hard not thinking about it Ally, when you constantly have yourself on display around the apartment. I'm not immune to your beauty. But anyway, it turns out you were a huge tease."

"I was not," I argued, though was lying again. "And I do not have myself 'on display' as you call it. You just happen to see it that way." Lane raised an eyebrow and I watched as his eyes traveled hungrily over my body. I grabbed a pillow and covered up as much of myself as I could. "This is different and you know it. Besides, you have more on display right now."

"I have no shame," he said and I buried my face into the pillow. "Don't be such a prude."

"I am not a prude," I said. "I just let you fuck me."

"I wouldn't say that," Austin said, quickly snatching my pillow away. "And if we're on the topic of the mind-blowing sex we just had, I would like to say that as your first you were amazing and that I don't want you to think that I wanted you for your body because I didn't. This was just a fortunate event where I got to learn more about you. Like your g-spot."

I laughed at that. He did learn that, and he used it to his advantage. But I was cool with it. It was mind-blowing.

"And how you don't wear bras to bed; I'll definitely keep that in mind for later."

"Hey, that's only sometimes. It gets really hot in this apartment."

"I've also learned something else," Austin said pulling the duvet from under us."

"And what might that be?" I asked snuggling into the duvet. Once Austin was under it to he pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me. He put his face into the crook of my neck and I rested my head on his shoulder, preparing for sleep.

"You want to be independent, yet you want someone to be there for you, to care for you. You can be very reserved and sometimes very open. You want someone you can open up to. You need someone to protect you but to keep it at a minimum. And after losing your mother and your father and all the craziness you're been through, you're going to need someone to patch you up."

I didn't say anything, probably because of what he said was true.

"I'm prepared to be to be that someone," he said. I turned in his arms and kissed him, quick but full of meaning.

"I want you to be that someone."

**...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the last chapter guys, I hope you liked my story. Please check me out because I will have other stories coming out. Please keep tabs and review.**

**Chapter 15**

**...**

**Ally's POV**

"How it's going over there?" Austin asked.

"It's good, everyone is really nice," I told him, leaning against the wall. "I fell proud of myself."

"I'm proud of you too," He said. "I think this is good for you. And remember, we have a bet."

"I know and I'm going to win to prove you wrong," I replied. "But you're right, I think this is good. It makes me feel like an adult."

"You are an adult. And that reminds me; I want you to come home early, I have something for you."

"What? I can't come home now, my break is almost over. I just started this job, I can't have them thinking I'm not a good employee and that I'll take advantage of it."

"By the time you come back I'm going to be gone. You know that and it won't be the same of you come and see the surprise without me."

Surprise? What was he up to?

"What do you have planned?" I asked suspiciously.

"You just have to come and see, alright?"

Maybe I could go back for a little while, just to see.

"Alright, I'll come up with an excuse. But I don't want you holding me up, I want to actually keep this job. I'll see you in fifteen."

"I will try not to, see you later."

And with that the call ended and I put my phone in the pocket of my apron. I went back inside and headed straight for my bosses office, ignoring some of the glances from my fellow co-workers. It's not that they don't like me, I guess it's just that I'm fairly new and I don't really know them. I never really told Austin about how intense everyone is. It's really unnerving. Everyone except my friend Kira, who works in my department. She's pretty cool.

When I reached the large double doors of my boss's office I took a tentative knock. Mr. Stimbuich was kind of… terrifying. During the interview I was nervous and sweating like crazy. I was surprised when he told me I got the job. After a moment his voice rang through the door.

"Come in Ms. Dawson."

I opened the door and took a small step inside.

"How did you know it was me, sir?" I asked.

"There are cameras Ms. Dawson," he replied calmly.

Okay, now I felt stupid.

"Oh, right."

"Did you want to discuss something?"

How come I felt nervous all of a sudden? Like he was going to fire me or see through my lie. His grey eyes stared into my soul.

"Yes, I did. Um, I was wondering if I could get an extra 45 minutes on my break, just for today. There's a problem at my apartment sir, and I need to check on it," I explained. Mr. Stimbuich stared at me without saying a word and I inwardly panicked. He knows I'm lying, I thought. I'm screwed.

"Is that all you ask?" he said after a moment.

"Yes, it is sir," I answered.

He folded his hands together. "How about this: I give you the rest of the day off and you come in tomorrow. Some of the employees can't make it in. What do you say?"

I let out a breath. "I'd say that is a great compromise sir. Thank you Mr. Stimbuich, I'll come in early tomorrow."

"That you will, Ms. Dawson. You are dismissed."

I turned and quickly walked out the office. I saw Kira in the corner of my eye smiling at me. I ran outside the car. That wasn't so bad; it went better than I thought. I was worried for nothing. I gave a sigh of relief and untied my apron, throwing it in the back seat. I put the keys in the ignition and began to drive out of the parking lot.

About ten minutes later, I pulled up in front of the apartment door where Austin was waiting in a nice, tailored suit. He came up to me as I got out of the car.

"What you have better be worth it," I said as he hugged me. "I had to lie, steal and go through an interrogation to get here."

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I did have to lie and the conversation felt like an interrogation. But good news, I got the rest of the day off."

"Great, than you can spend the rest of this perfect day with me."

"I thought you said you had to work?"

"I did say that, it was just a lie to get you here."

"Is the surprise a lie to? Is that why you're all dressed up?"

"That actually was the truth and yes," Austin said and pulled out a bandana, then he covered my eyes, tying it behind my head. "Part of the surprise is wearing a blind fold."

Grabbing my hand, Austin led me to the apartment, making me stumbling in the process. As he closed the door behind us, he let go of me and began to do stuff. Being blind, I just stood there and waited for him. Now I was kind of getting excited.

"Are you ready?" Austin asked. I hadn't realized he was behind me.

"I'm ready," I replied. Austin pushed me forward and tugged the blindfold off.

"You did not!?"

` "I did. HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY!"

Decorations of balloons and party streamers covered the room. A 'Happy Birthday Ally' banner hung over the table, where a box and huge cupcake with a burning number twenty sat. I walked over to the table and sat down on the chair.

"Austin, remember five months ago on your birthday, I said-"

"That after your mother died you never really celebrated your birthday. You didn't want to make a big deal about it. And I know that a lot has happened and it just passes as a regular day but I didn't want it to. You were busy and had a lot to do, so I took matters into my own hands. I wanted you to have a good day and you're going to."

"Thank you, this means a lot. I still can't believe you did this. I didn't think you'd remember."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my girl. What do you take me for, a fool?"

"Eh, sometimes," I said smiling.

"Okay than, hurry up and blow out the candles. You can eat the cupcake later," Austin ordered.

I did as I was told and plucked the candles out of the vanilla cupcake.

"You can get your gift after you change into something nice; we have more plans."

I stood up and picked up the plate. I headed to the kitchen. "What are we doing now?" I put the cake in the fridge.

"I'll tell you after dress into something fancy," he said.

"Fine," I said and left for my room.

**...**

**Austin's POV**

"You look amazing," I said. That actually was an understatement. She looked ravishing. And that's exactly what I wanted to do to her.

"Thank you, but don't you think the heels are a bit too much?" she asked. No, they weren't. They complimented her creamy legs, making them look endless. The black heels went perfectly with her tight hot blue cocktail dress. This girl would be the death of me.

"If you don't feel comfortable in them, why did you wear them?" I said.

"They were the only pair I had."

"Then keep them on Ally, you do need to get some height."

She punched my arms. "You're a guy, you're supposed to be taller than me," she laughed. "Now where's my gift?"

"Okay, turn around and close your eyes," I instructed. As she was doing so, I went to the table and grabbed the box. I took out the gift and wrapped it around her neck, clasping it in the back.

"Happy birthday," I whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek. "You can open your eyes now."

Her hand moved up to her neck, touching the pendent. It was her February birthstone surrounded by diamonds. I knew she wanted it the one time I took her shopping.

"Holy crap!" she turned to me. "You got it!? I-what- how? This was very-"

"Expensive? I know. Let me just say; I spent a lot of money on you today."

"I didn't want you to."

"Well, it's too late. We already have reservations at Mozart's."

Her mouth fell open.

"I always wanted to go there, but it cost a lot of money."

"I know, but I did it for you. You are worth it."

"Am I really worth all of this? I appreciate all this but I don't want you spending all of this money on me," Ally said.

"If I didn't feel so strongly about you, I wouldn't have done anything. I probably would have kicked you out a long time ago. But I didn't, didn't I? Because your someone promised to do things for you. Don't feel bad, I chose to do this. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered and I pulled her into a hug.

"Now," I said lacing our fingers together and kissing her hand. "Let's head out, we can't be late. I want to try their steak."

**...**

"I still can't believe you got us here Austin. I'm starting to get really hungry," Ally squealed, clinging to my arm as the waiter showed us to our table. I just nodded in response as the waiter looked at us, more like Ally, and stopped at a table by the window.

"Here you are sir, ma'am. Your table just like you requested," the waiter said.

"Thank you very much," Ally said.

"Here are your menus, a waitress will be back to take your orders. Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Some champagne might be nice."

"Certainly."

The waiter left us alone with a sharp nod of his head and two small menus. I pulled Ally's chair out, allowing her to sit. I sat at the other side of the table and watched as Ally looked at the menu. Her giddiness made me smile. She looked up at me.

"What are you staring at?" she asked putting her menu down.

"Obviously you," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I like watching you when you're happy; it makes me happy. You look beautiful"

She blushed. "You keep saying that."

"And I will until you accept it. Everyone thinks so, especially that waiter."

"What do you mean?" Ally said.

"He was looking at you the whole time we were at the door. I could see him, his eyes lingering a second to long, staying on you not sparing me a glance. I would say he was quite taken with you, which is understandable. I am to," I explained. "But I let him do it. He wasn't going to get you anyway; you were with me so I didn't worry."

"Anyway, do you know what you're getting?"

"Yeah, I wanted to try the Premium Steak and the Italian Chicken Parmesan. You?"

"That is my information."

At this, a waitress arrived at our table, baring the champagne and a bright smile on her face.

"Good evening," she said to us.

"Good evening."

"Good evening."

"I'm Sarah; I'll be your waitress for tonight. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate tell me. Are you ready for me to take your orders?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," I answered.

She put the champagne bottle on the table and took a pen with her notepad. I pointed at Ally so she could go first.

"Miss?"

"Oh um, yes. I'll have a Caribbean Fruit Salad, the Premium Steak and the miniature Spicy Chicken," Ally said.

"Alright, and you sir?"

"Just the Premium Steak and the Italian Chicken Parmesan."

"Okay, great choices. Your food will be brought shortly."

When Sarah left, we looked at each other. I grabbed the bottle and opened it.

"Did she seem a little fake to you?" Ally asked, handing me her glass.

"Very," I said, pouring the drink in her wine glass then in mine. "But then again, that can just be how she is."

"How do you like your birthday celebration? Which will be the first of many."

"I love it, thank you Austin. This means a lot to me, just like you."

"Same."

"Are you okay?" she asked. "They already closed the case. It's over, you have nothing to worry about."

I didn't have to ask her what she was talking about. Having a guilty conscience was hard trying to hide.

"I know and I'm okay. It was for a good cause. I killed the bad guys and saved my damsel in distress."

"And you're my hero."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Sarah came back with our food. We dealt with her fakeness again, but were polite and didn't say anything. Ally's eyes glowed as she stared at the food and I smiled again. She was everything I needed. Everything I wanted.

"Do you want to make a toast?" Ally asked with her glass raised.

"Sure," I said and I grabbed her hand with one of mine and raised my glass with the other. "Happy 20th birthday Ally Dawson, you should be happy. I want you to be happy today and tomorrow and in the future, even if I'm not in it. You mean everything to me, so much. You are the only person in my whole life that has made me feel great. This is the day of your birth, now the happiest day of my life."

She squeezed my hand and smiled. "I don't know what to say."

"I make this toast out to you Ally. My girl with a boy's name."

She laughed and touched her glass to mine.

"To me."

**... **


End file.
